Never Close Your Heart
by 66ButterflyOfDarkness99
Summary: After Aoko discovered the truth about Kid, Kaito moved to another country and never saw him again. Six years have passed since the last time they talked with each other. How are they going to react after meeting again? Kaito/Aoko
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own DC nor MK………If I did there'd be more chapters with Kaito KID...XD

A/N: Hi there!!!! Ok, I finnaly got enough courage to write first fanfic. I can speak English but I have some problems at writing it so go easy on me, ok?...u Of course critics are wellcome...3

A/N2: I know this kind of story is very common but i just love this couple...

Summary: After Aoko discovered the truth about Kid, Kaito moved to another country and never saw him again. Six years have passed since the last time they talked with each other. How are they going to react after meeting again? Kaito/Aoko

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was a chilly saturday morning. That was what Aoko Nakamori of 25 years old could read on the weather's news on tv.

She had been up for an hour and now was having breakfast which consisted of only a cup of black coffee. That's the only thing she could tolerate on the mornings. Not that she care anyway. Black coffee was just fine.

After breakfast she decided to go out for a little walk since she didn't feel like staying home that day. She would usually watch tv or clean something or read anything that was at hand. But today she felt like going out.

It was 9.30 A.M when she went out of her house. She always gets up at 8 more or less, not because she wanted to but because she couldn't go back to sleep no matter what she did. You may be thinking, what a life huh? Very active, full of life...yeah right...

But of course, things weren't like this when she was younger. Life was always full of fun and games. Full laughs and joy. Who would have thought that all it took to end her normal life was a death and know the real truth behind a mask...

That's right...4 years ago her father died after trying to stop a bank robber. He was shot in the chest.

After he died, she entered the task force in which her father had worked. And after a while she became Inspector Nakamori. She was proud to be at the same level as her father, if not better.

Now, you are waiting for me to explain what the other reason means don't you?

Well...it's kind of difficult...I mean how could you explain that the person who you have been best friends with since you were in first grade had lied to you about being an international thief for many years? Oh! And add the fact that she had been in love with that person for a while...

Nice huh? So, now you understand why her life was like that. Who could blame her?

Of course, when she was with her friends she was always smiling...but no one really noticed that those smiles were empty. Only two of her friends, Hakuba and Akako, noticed and knew the reason as for why she was like that. And they tried to make her understand. But as usual stubborn Aoko wouldn't hear a word.

Clearing her thougths of anything related to those days, she continued her walk deciding to go to the park.

After reaching the park she sat on a bench and tried to relax a bit. She watched the birds flying from tree to tree and the people walking through the park.

But no matter what she did or where she was, images from that night came to her mind like ghosts hunting her down.

Always remembering that awful night six years ago...

_-Flashback-_

'_This time he won't scape! I will catch him!'__ that was only thought in her mind while running towards a biulding on which she saw Kaito Kid landing. _

_It had a been a long night. A long night in which Kid was trying to steal another gem from a museum._

_Of course, __she was in the crowd, surrounded by Kid's fans, cheering for her father to catch him. Like everyone was supposed to do. (A/N: Not me!! XD) _

_It had been 20 minutes since the heist had begun, when everybody saw him flying from one of the windows with the task force following him behind. But only she saw something white flying from another window in the opposite direction. _

_Realizing his plan, she decided to follow him. That's why she was there, pressing the button of the elevator so she could reach the rooftop before he left._

_Once inside the elevator she couldn't wait to be finally there, to finally catch him so she could have a normal life with her father again. _

_After the elevator's doors opened she went out as __cautiously and silently as she could and hoped for him to still be there._

_But she wasn't prepared to see what she saw... she wasn't prepared to _**him** _in a white suit, sitting on the floor with his head down looking at the floor and a top hat and monocle resting beside him. _

_The shock left her unable to move or speak. She just could watch him sitting under the moon light._

'_No...this can't be happening...it's not true...it's not...' Aoko thought while staring at the unmoving figure of her childhood friend. She could feel her heart starting to shatter at the mere sight._

_As if sensing like someone was watching him, Kid- no, _Kaito_ looked up to meet her eyes. And for the first time she could read behind his masks. Maybe not all of them (she knew he had several of them) but she could see in his eyes that he was surprised to meet her there under those circumstances. But she also saw fear and regret in them..._

''_Aoko...I...'' he started saying while getting up ''I...I can explai-''_

''_NO!!'' she__ screamed while covering her ears and closing her eyes ''IT'S NOT TRUE!! You...''_

''_Aoko...'' _

''_You...you promised...I believed you...'' She opened her eyes and looked at him as tears started coming out of them. _

''_Wait! Ple-Please Aoko let me explain! I-I-''_

''_SHUT UP!!'' She was crying harder than before and trembling slightly. Everything around them was silent in comparison with the little battle going on inside them both. She could see that Kaito was rooted to the floor with a shocked face. Never in their whole life together had she screamed at him like that._

''_Shut up...'' she said more quietly now looking to the floor. ''I don't want to hear it...whatever it is I just don't care...I'm sure they'll be more lies...'' After saying that, she turned to walk to where she came from._

''_N-No__!! Wait!! Please A-Aoko!! I'm sorry!!'' He went towards her and tried to grab her arm to stop her but she yanked it free and turned around._

_One look was enough. She didn't have use any words to make him understand what she was feeling at that moment. He could read those blue eyes like an open book... sadness, disappointment, anger..._

''_I hate you! I never want to see you again!'' was all she said to him before leaving him there alone. He didn't say anything. He just stood there looking at her feeling like his world was coming to an end._

_-End Flashback-_

That was the last time she spoke to him. He never tried to contact her. Why would he after what she told him...?

A week later Hakuba told her that he had moved to another country but didn't know where. _'He just left...'_ That's what he told her.

Aoko sighed and leaned her back more against the bench with her head up looking with a sad expression at the grey sky. _'Where is he?' s_he thought _'Eh...Not that I care much but stil...'_

Oh...Who was she fooling? She had been trying to forget him since he left. She even dated other guys in hopes of finding someone that makes her forget him. Whatever she did, was useless. _Really useless._

Of course, she was still angry at him. She still didn't know if she would be able to forgive him. But how could she when she didn't know why he did it in the first place?!

She felt angry all of a sudden. _'The jerk...how could he...' _she thought clenching her fists. _'If I ever see him again I'll...'_

She sighed and tryed to cool off. Since she knew she wasn't going to get any relax there, she decided to head home again. Maybe a nap could help...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The airport was very crowded that day. A lot people there was very busy trying to get to their destinations. Some of them were walking fast so they wouldn't miss their plane while others took their time, enjoying the moment.

A handsome man in his twenties with messy hair walked out of the airport and called for a cab.

After getting inside the cab he instructed the driver where to go and rubbed his hands to warm them up a bit. _'Wow...it's been so long but everything it's still the same...' he thought while looking through the window. _

Well, not everything... said another part of his mind.

Kaito sighed. There he goes again... always remembering her. _'I wonder how she's doing?'_

He could see his face reflected on the window. He had changed during these years. He wasn't the boy he used to be.

He had to chage in order to fulfill his goal. _His father goal._

Yes. He finally did it. He had found it and destroyed it. He also made sure that guys who killed his father never saw the light again. But all that came with a high price. And a painfully one too.

He lost her. And forever.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Well??? How was it? D__id you like it this far? I know it's pretty sad but I promise it'll get better!! _

_I don't plan on making this story long...maybe one or two more chapters...__ and i'll try to make them longer!!! u Oh! And I'll maybe write a lemon...still not sure..._

_Well, let me know what you think!!!_

_Next chapter is the meeting!!! _

_Thanks for reading!!!!_

66ButterflyOfDarkness99 3


	2. Chapter 2

She was late

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own DC nor MK………If I did there'd be more chapters with Kaito KID...XD

A/N: Heey!! I'm back with the next chapter!! I'm so sorry for the delay! I had a few problems... such as a HUGE author's block and a lot of homework and other unimportant things... sighs

Thank you so much for the reviews!! I can't believe people actually took time to read my story... wow... I feel happy and shocked at the same time...XD

Oh! And a big thanks to katiesparks for being my beta reader!! Thank you girl!! glomps

Enjoy the new chapter!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She was late. She was late and wet. She was late, wet AND angry.

Now let's see this... Aoko Nakamori was NEVER late for work. It was part of her good reputation as an Inspector besides of her skills at catching thieves and her wits. And she was never angry unless she had a very good reason. She was strict, yes, and hardly ever made a joke about anything, but that didn't mean she was angry. And boy she was angry today...and let's just say it was for a very good reason.

It all started when her car broke down in the middle of the street and she had to run through the worst rain seen in years to get to work since she had, thanks to her good luck, forgotten her purse at home. This, of course, caused a very long and colorful curse on her part that would've made her dad proud.

Trying to avoid the stares from her work companions, she went inside her office and sat in her comfortable chair. Once she saw all the papers and files on her desk she gave a long sigh, closing her eyes and rubbing her temples.

'_Calm down...this can't get worst...'_

''Keibu! We have a problem!''

''_Shit...'' _she looked at the police officer with a dreadful glare and prepared herself for a long, _long_ day ''What is it now?''

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_I…need…a...bath...and...my…bed…NOW!' _

She was tired. Beyond than tired. She felt totally exhausted. Of course, after spending an awful day trying to stop a man from killing himself, along with other 5 people, with a bomb, one would usually feel like shit, right?

Moreover, it was getting late and it was still raining...she was sure she was going to catch a cold.

Aoko started laughing _'If I don't take this easy, I'm gonna end killing someone.' _She could imagine tomorrow's newspapers: _Crazy Inspector Nakamori killed everyone within her reach. _

'_Hahaha...very funny...'_

She didn't even have the strength to run. Not that it bothered her, she couldn't get any wetter than she already was...she was just...so tired...of everything...

When had her life started to become so empty? So dull? She was even like this before her father's death. Which caused him to worry about her health but she always told him that rest was all she needed to be okay again.

But what did she really need? Something. She needed something but she didn't know what. And the lack of that _something_ was causing her to be in her current state. Something in her heart was missing...

She stopped walking and just stood there looking down. Looking the rain drops falling down on the pavement.

'_What is it? This pain in my chest? __Is it...?'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

''She hasn't changed one bit...'' mumbled Kaito with an annoyed expression while walking through the wet streets holding an umbrella in one hand and a bag full of groceries in the other.

'_Why did my mom have to suddenly remember that she had forgotten to buy the dinner for tonight?' _

Well, no point in thinking about it anymore. He was heading to his mother's house again, where a comfortable couch and a nice movie were waiting for him before eating his delicious mother's food.

Yep. Life was good.

'_Is that so?' _said a voice in his head.

You know...that kind of voice that tells you if what you are doing is something good or bad. Or that reminds you things you usually don't want to remember because you know it's something bad... That's right, that annoying voice...

He started to hear it a few years ago but paid no attention since nothing good came from it. Well, he thought it wasn't good since it made him feel worst than he already was. But it didn't mean it wasn't the truth.

'_The truth...' _Kaito thought while looking down. A sad expression came to his face, reflected in his blue eyes.

'_Why didn't I-OW! What the...?'_

After feeling like he had just bumped into something, or someone for that matter, he found himself sitting on the wet floor and a woman in front of him grabbing her arm with her bangs covering her face.

''I'm sorry. Are you ok?'' He said while standing up ''It was my fault, I wasn't looking" He extended his hand for her to grab it so she could stand up.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said while grabbing his hand. "Don't worry. It's my fault too. I wasn't looking eith...er..." the last part came in a whisper as she looked up to see the boy's face.

Neither moved. They just looked at each other like they were seeing a ghost. Their hands still holding each other's, although neither realized. They were still too shocked to ever think about what was going on.

How long had they stayed looking at each other? Seconds? Minutes? Hours? They weren't sure. Time had suddenly stopped and the world around them became a blur. The only thing they were aware of was the person in front of them.

Aoko was finding it hard to breath, meanwhile Kaito couldn't even make himself move. It was even hard for him to keep his Pocker Face from shattering at the sight of her.

"Kaito..." she whispered looking at his eyes.

He was still trying to form coherent thoughts. How long had it been since the last time he saw her beautiful face or heard her soft voice? Of course, he kept seeing her in his dreams, but it wasn't the same. Moreover, this Aoko was different from those of his dreams... this Aoko was a woman, not the girl he remembered from when they were younger.

This Aoko had her hair a bit longer, though it was still the same shade of shiny dark brown -currently wet because of the rain- and her face held a more mature shape. He also noticed that she had changed her style in clothing –she wasn't wearing her old chilidish clothes- he could see her curvy figure and the woman she had become. But what caught his attention the most were her eyes. Those blue deep eyes that once held so much warmth and joy, that could make him relax and forget about the world by just looking at them, that made him stomach do flip flops and his heart start to beat faster...like they were doing now...

Suddenly, time started running again and he remembered where they were and what was going on. He came back to the not-so-good reality of things. She seemed to have noticed too, for she let go of his hand fast and looked anywhere but him. Kaito did the same but more slowly and bend down to grab his umbrella once he noticed it lying forgotten on the ground.

An uncomfortable silence fell on them from the lack of words spoken beetwen the two. What could they talk about? How could they talk like they used to do in the past after everything that had happened?

Kaito spoke first "Um...Hi." _'Smooth. Really smooth, Kaito'_ He thought, cursing himself.

"Hi." She said without looking at him and trying to ignore her shaking legs.

"Um...I-"

"What are you doing here?" she said startling him by the cold tone of her voice.

"I..." _'Of course she would talk like that. What did you expect? A hug?' _"I...I went to buy some things for my mother."

"That's not what I meant."

'_I know...' _He thought looking to the right with a sad expression."I...I wanted to come back for a few days to visit my mother. It's been a while..."

"Oh."

"Yeah..." Kaito was starting to feel more nervous than he already was. But of course after years of wearing Poker Face he didn't show it one bit. On the outside he looked calm and relaxed, in contrast with his insides, which looked like a warzone.

Instead Aoko was trying hard to restain those feelings that were trying to come to the surface. She didn't know how long she could last before she gave up and collapsed on the ground. She was even in the brink of tears, luckily the rain covered that up. But she would hold on. She had to be strong, for her own sake...

"Aoko, I-"

"I have to go. Bye" she said, quickly, before turning around and starting to walk home again.

"Wait!" said Kaito and grabbed her hand, thrusting his umbrella into it before she could protest.

"So you don't get more wet." Aoko found the strength to look him in the eyes and froze on the spot. She could see the changes in him the changes of the man he had become, but there was one thing that caught her attention..._'The same blue eyes...'_

"Bye." said Kaito and turned to go home on a different road. He wanted to keep talking to her. God knows he wanted to, but he couldn't, he knew she didn't want to and that thought alone made his heart want to shatter more than it already was.

Aoko kept looking at his back, her cheeks tinted, clutching at his umbrella for there was nothing else she could do. Only cry and feel that pain in her chest getting painfuly stronger...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Aoko arrived home, she was feeling worst than she thought possible. She left Kaito's umbrella at the door -it was soaked- and went to grab a towel to dry herself off with.

After exchanging her clothes for warmer ones, she started to make herself some tea to warm herself up more so she wouldn't catch a cold. Although that wasn't what was worring her the most...

What she felt back there under the rain while watching those deep, blue eyes was something she never could've imagined. She even could still feel his warm hand touching hers... She'd felt happy and sad at the same time. Which, in the end, left her very confused and unable to react properly. When had she ever been so shy?

She sat at the table and covered her face with her hands. A long sigh escaped her mouth. She had been doing that a lot today...

She thought it was over. She thought that maybe she could move on. Why couldn't she move on? Why was it so hard? He'd lied to her! To his best friend! She shouldn't feel this way, she should feel angry and mad! Well, she was... but she felt something stronger that anger and that frustated her. A lot.

And it was times like this when she started to think of other things... of what if's and maybe's about them...about another kind of life thogether...

She decided to stop that train of thought right there before it led to something else, and finished her tea. She didn't want to think about it. She couldn't, not again.

Once in bed, she looked out the window on her left. The sky was dark and it was still raining, though it was more softly than before. A lonely tear ran down her cheek as the face of a man with deep entrancing eyes and messy brown hair appeared on her mind.

'_How long till this ends?'_ she thought _'How long till I can escape this pain in my chest? I wish... I wish I could hate him... that way it'd be easier...' _And with that last thought she went to sleep, and to dream of something that would never happen.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

He'd ran all the way to his mother's house without looking back once. His mother had been shocked after seeing him wet from head to toe on the doorstep carrying only the bag of groceries.

"Didn't you take and umbrella with you?"

"Eh...yeah but the wind was very strong and it broke it so I had to throw it away."

"Oh I see... well, go get yourself some dry clothes before you catch a cold!"

"Sure mom..." he said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes, leaving the groceries on the table. He then went upstairs without saying another word.

Something was wrong... she could tell... and it wasn't just because of the fact that he wasn't being his usual self. It was a mother's instinct. He could be the best at lying to everybody else but not her. Not even Toichi could pass her lie detector... and that was something.

'_Well...sooner or later, I'll know. He won't tell me no matter what I do.' _She gave a long sigh. _'Like father like son...'_ and with that thought she started to make dinner.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

After changing his clothes, Kaito closed his bedroom door and started drying his hair with a towel. He leaned against the door and looked down with the towel covering his face.

He could still feel his legs shaking and his heart beating fast and it only took one look at her. He slid down and sat on the floor. He felt weak... he had put on the strongest mask he could when he saw her but he couldn't mask his feelings inside him.

'_What am I gonna do? I...I still...but she never will...how could she?' _Kaito lifted his head and looked with pained and sad eyes at the rain drops hitting his window _'I-I need to forget her... things will be easier that way... at least I hope so...'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: That's it!! For now... I have an idea of what's going to happen to those two but I still have to write it...

I'll try to update sooner next time I promise!!

See ya!!

66ButterflyOfDarkness99


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own DC nor MK………If I did there'd be more chapters with Kaito KID

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own DC nor MK………If I did there'd be more chapters with Kaito KID...XD

A/N: I'm back!! And sooner than the last time just like I promised!

A big thanks to _**senselesswords**_, _**s2lou**_ and _**ami-chan - the frenchie**_ for reviewing the last chapter!! I'm glad you all liked it!

And a huge, enormous thanks to _**katiesparks**_ for being such an incredible beta-reader!! I love you girl!! This chapter is dedicated to you!! glomps

Enjoy!! 3

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aoko stared angrily at the stain in her carpet as if it were the most evil thing in the world.

'_How the hell did that happened? And when?' _

She had used everything she had in the house to remove it, but it was useless. The little stubborn stain, which was in contrast with her lovely beige carpet, just wouldn't come out. She couldn't even figure out what _it _was...

'_Coffee, Maybe? Mmm...no, I think it's more like a dark green color than black...but, what's dark green?' _She bent down a little more to smell it and draw back instantly covering her mouth and nose. _'Ugh...I think I don't want to know what it is...'_ There are some mysteries in the world better left unsolved.

She glared a bit more at the circular stain wishing it would disappear. _'I'll be the winner... you'll see...'_

She decided to leave it for today and enjoy her well deserved weekend, she laid down on her comfortable couch and started to drift into a wonderful and peaceful dream... tall green trees, flowers everywhere, blue sky, white clouds, messy brown hair, deep, blue eyes looking at her with such an intensity... _'What?!' _She sat on the couch with a shocked face.

'_I did not think that... I did not think that..._ _I did not think that..._ _I did not think that..._' she recited it in her head like a mantra with her eyes closed. She couldn't think about him. She wouldn't. She was scared to know what would happen if she did. And it was getting a tad difficult since everytime she passed her front door she saw his god-damned umbrella waiting patiently to be returned to its owner.

How could she give it to him? _'With your hands...duh!' 'Ha...ha...very funny...' _Great...now she was making jokes to herself. _'Ugh, I need a coffee.' _While she was heading to the kitchen she remembered the little intruder on her carpet and became more frustated than she already was.

"I need to get out..." she sighed and grabbed her coat and keys.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Why did _he _have to ruin her weekend? Everything was fine- except for the carpet- until she started to think about him! Him! Of all the people! She couldn't even enjoy the beautiful, slightly chilly day while walking through the park. The soft wind on her rosy cheeks. The crunching noise of the leaves under her feet. Autumn was such a lovely season... and she couldn't enjoy it... as if he had stolen it... _'Bloody thief...'_

Thief... Kaito Kid... Kaito...

'_God... How long had it been since the last time I thought about it?'_ She had tried, somehow, to erase that thought from her mind, in order to have a normal life. And at some point she did. So, why was she tormenting herself with it again? Why was she suffering again? She had pushed him away because of that. She had made her choice. There was no turning back. End of story!

She couldn't feel like...she was regreting it all...wasn't she? _'NO!'_ She shook her head. _'No, no, and no! Not a chance!' _She stubbornly thought clenching her fists inside her coat's pockets.

'_Repeat after me: You LOVED him. Period._

"I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. I loved him. I lo-"

"Aoko?"

She stopped walking and freezed in the spot when she heard someone calling her. A chill ran down her spine, when thinking of who had called her and her heart started beating faster. _'Could it be...?'_

Slowly, she turned around and prepared herself to stare at his beatiful deep...green eyes?

"Kosuke!" she exclaimed upon realizing that this person was not indeed Kaito, but one of her ex-boyfriends.

"Hi. How are you Aoko? It's been a while since the last time I saw you."

"Eh...yeah, it has..." she said with a little smile. Kosuke was the only boyfriend she had really missed after breaking up. The others were just too stupid...she still didn't know why she went out with them... However, Kosuke had been a very nice boyfriend. He would usually say something sweet to her everyday, or treat her to some place, or buy her something. He always listened to what she had to say, had fun together and was a perfect gentleman. Moreover, he had been there when her father died and gave her all the comfort she had needed...

But...something went wrong...and that's why they broke up. His new job had made it difficult for them to see each other often, which usually ended up in long fights at late hours of the night. They couldn't take it anymore and broke up. She was sad at the beginning, but eventually got over him.

"How have you been?" she asked.

"Fine, fine... I've been working at a different place since last month. I've got more free time now, which I'm thankful for." He said, grinning.

"That's great." She said feeling somewhat uncomfortable. It was strange seeing him act so normal after appearing out of a blue and having zero contact with him in a long time.

"Hey, are you busy? Would you like to have a cup of coffee with me?"

"Umm...well...I..." she didn't know what to say. She didn't think it was a good idea and somehow it felt wrong.

"Please, it won't take long."

"Well..." she thought it hard while looking at his hopeful face. "Sure. Why not?" She finally agreed with a smile. After all, it was just a cup of coffee.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They found a nice coffee bar not too far from where they were. After ordering they started chatting about all that has happened to them. She didn't know why she had been nervous about it. It wasn't odd as she had thought it would be, but rather pleasant. Like talking to an old friend whom you haven't seen in a while... _'An old friend who didn't lie to you...' _Aoko thought very sadly but didn't let it show on her face as she listened to Kosuke talk proudly about his new job at an important company. She told him stuff about her life, too. How very little things had changed and one or two hard cases she had.

She didn't talk about Kaito. She'd never mentioned him to Kosuke or any of her boyfriends before. So, no point in talking about him now.

After a few hours they decided it was time to leave, as it was getting late. They said goodbye to each other and agreed to do it again sometime.

On her walk back home, Aoko had thousands of thoughts and questions running in her mind and knew that if she didn't find the answers to some of them soon, she wouldn't be able to sleep that night either.

This was her reason for visiting an old friend she knew she could talk to.

It wasn't long before she saw the big British style house at the end of the block. A distant '_Coming!'_ was hearda few seconds after ringing the bell. The door opened and a handsome blonde man stared at Aoko with a not-so-shocked face.

"Aoko. Hello, how are you doing?" He said with a smile.

"Fine Hakuba, thanks." She said with a sigh and a little smile.

"Please, come in." He opened the door wider for her to come in. "Would you like some tea? I was just making some for myself."

"Sure, thanks."

While he went to the kitchen she took off her coat, for it was rather warm inside, and made herself comfortable in one of the couches in the living room. The inside of the house was just as how you would imagine it from the outside. The British style could be felt from every room of the house making you feel like you were really in England. Expensive furniture adorned the room she was in at the moment, along with incredible and beautiful paintings. The last rays of the day were filling the room, making it look very peaceful and unrealistic. After a few minutes, he came back with two cups filled with warm, red tea and put them on the little table in front of them.

"I see something is bothering you." He said while grabbing a cup and startling her in the process.

"Wha- How did you...?"

"Well... You look a bit disheveled and you have small bags under your eyes which means you didn't sleep well last night. Besides, you sighed before answering my question about how you were doing and your eyes look a bit troubled." He chuckled before adding. "And Aoko... It doesn't take a great detective like me to see something is bothering you. Not when you aren't wearing one of those masks you seem to wear everywhere you go."

"Is that so...?" she said looking at the cup in her hands. "It's just... I feel like this is the only place where I can get rid of them." Sipping a bit of tea she stayed quiet for while. Hakuba didn't talked either, wanting to give her some space. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was from an old clock hanging on the walls, ticking away the seconds endlessly.

"I saw him yesterday." She said suddenly interrupting the silence between them.

"Who?"

"Him. He came back..." She couldn't say his name. It was painful enough to think about him.

It didn't take long for Hakuba to understand what she meant, and he was fairly surprised by the news. "Really? Well, that's odd. Did he say why?" He didn't want to hurt her, but the need to know why his old rival came back after such a long time was very strong.

She gave a long sigh and answered with a low voice. "He said he was here to visit his mother."

"Oh... Did he say anything else?" He looked at Aoko with concerned eyes. She wasn't moving. She just kept looking down at her cup of tea, which she held with both hands as if trying to warm her body and soul with it.

"H-He asked how I was doing a-and gave me his um-umbrella because it was raining and I didn't have one. A-And then h-he l-l-left..." Her bangs were now covering her eyes.

Hakuba grabbed his handkerchief and sat near her. "I'm sorry..." She grabbed it and started drying her tears. Hakuba put a comforting arm around her shoulders and let her cry like he had done so many times before.

"I-I h-h-hate him. I hate h-him..." She couldn't stop sobbing. The tears just wouldn't stop. She had been holding them back for sometime and couldn't resist any longer.

"No, you don't." He said while rubbing her back.

"I do...but I h-hate myself more for d-doing so..."

Hakuba couldn't stand seeing her like that, so vulnerable, so fragile, so un-Aoko like. He hugged her with both arms and stayed in that position until she calmed down. He had always cared about her, since he met her for the first time in that classroom. In the beginning it was just a classmate-type care (and to annoy Kaito...), then he started to like her, which only amplified it (and because it made Kaito more annoyed...) , but then when he saw that it would be impossible for them to be together due to her feelings for said magician, he started to care for her as a big brother would. And he made sure that his job as Aoko's honorary big brother was well done.

After she had calmed down, she gave him a smile and thanked him for being with her when she needed him. He answered her with her a smile and a kiss on her forehead. "Anytime."

"I should probably go. It's night already." She said standing up, grabbing her coat in the process.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"Nah, its fine. I'm okay now." she said, the shadow of a real smile forming in her mouth.

"If you're sure... You know it's no problem at all."

"I'm sure."

He opened the door for her and they hugged before saying goodbye to each other. He watched her go until she was out of sight.

"Hello Kuroba." A few seconds passed and no one answered. "I know you're there, come out."

At the sound of light steps, he turned around and stared at man in front of him.

"How long have you been there?"

"Just now." He could see he was wearing a stronger Poker Face than the last time he saw him. He had no doubts; he wouldn't be able to read him as he could with Aoko.

Hakuba put his hands in his pockets and stood in a posture similar to Kaito's.

"How long do you plan on staying in Japan?"

"Don't know." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "A couple of days, maybe."

They stared at each other for a long time, before Kaito spoke.

"How...How is she?" His face stayed calm, Poker Face never changing.

"She isn't well Kuroba, and you know it. You saw it for yourself just now." Hakuba was growing impatient, but was a bit surprised when he saw something flashed in his eyes. It was just for a moment, but he definitely saw it. A deep, great. concern and angst, he couldn't see it anymore. but it was there, he was sure of it.

"She told you, didn't she? That I'm..."

"Yes."

Kaito chuckled. "So, you finally got your proof. You must be happy."

Hakuba glared at him. "I didn't expect to find out by having my best friend crying her soul out over it."

After that statement, Kaito turned his head to avoid looking at him. "I didn't expect for her to find the truth that way. I was going to tell her when everything was over." Hakuba kept glaring at him; he hated how he was acting so calm. "Why didn't you-"

"Tell the cops? She wasn't going to do it and asked me not to." He noticed Kaito's eyes had gotten a tad bigger. He suspected he was surprised by her actions.

"You don't deserve her." Hakuba said suddenly after a moment, the overprotective big brother side of him coming to the surface.

"I know..." He replied with the saddest smile Hakuba had ever seen in his life.

After seeing him in such a state, he sighed and tried to calm down. "Can I ask you a question?"

Kaito turned his head to look at him. "What?"

He hesitated before speaking, not knowing if he would answer. "Why did you do it? Why did you become Kid?"

"It's a long story." Kaito said in a low voice, almost whispering.

"I have time."

Hakuba stared at Kaito. He was determined to know the truth behind it all. Kaito looked uncertain about what to do. The only ones who know the whole story were Jii and his mother, and they even knew all about it before him. He never talked about it with anyone. Was it safe to speak now?

Kaito sighed closing his eyes. "Okay." He looked at Hakuba again. "I'll tell you everything."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It was past dinner time when Kaito finished telling his story. Hakuba was sitting on the couch with his legs crossed, his hands together in front of his face and a pensive expression. Kaito, meanwhile, was standing near the window, looking out with an empty expression.

For the first time, Hakuba didn't know what to say. It was hard enough to believe what Kaito had just said. Members of a black organization. His father. Pandora. Immortality. Aoko... He looked at him and could only feel pity for the man.

"Why didn't you ask for help?"

Kaito turned and look at him. "Would you have helped a thief?"

Hakuba sighed and looked down; he was left without words again.

"Its okay" chuckled Kaito. "I don't blame you. It was my responsibility after all, you would have been in danger if you did."

"Still, I should have done something. Anything."

"You did."

Hakuba looked surprised at Kaito. "Wha-"

"You took care of Aoko when I wasn't here. And I'm very grateful for that Hakuba." He couldn't see Kaito's eyes for his bangs were covering them, but he could see a tiny smile on his lips.

"Kaito... You should tell her. Maybe, she'll understand."

"No, Its too late for that."

"How do you know? Maybe she's suffering as much as you are!" He stood up and approached him. "Everything is over! You said those guys where in prison; you don't have to be afraid anymore!" Hakuba was losing his patience again.

"No..." Whispered Kaito.

"But you-"

"Shut up..." He said a bit louder.

"-love her!"

"I said shut up!" Kaito screamed, looking directly into Hakuba's eyes.

Hakuba was shocked. He had never seen Kaito so angry, shaking with fury.

"You...don't...understand...What if- What if they escape? What if they try to find me for what I did to them? Huh?" Kaito's look hardened and both hands were in a fist. "What if they hurt her because of me?" He added whispering. "I would't be able to live with that on my conscious."

"Kaito..." Hakuba couldn't move a finger. The icy glare in Kaito's eyes was enough to root him to the spot. He now could see the unbreakable walls Kaito had built around himself. Walls to protect himself and the people around him, but most of all to protect his only love.

"I see... I understand what you're trying to do. But it isn't right nor is it good, for you or for her."

"There's nothing else to do." He said with a bittersweet smile. Kaito gave a long sigh and returned to his normal expression. "I have to go."

Hakuba went with him to the door and asked one last question. "Will you let me know when you leave this time?"

"Sure." Kaito smiled at him and turned to go home.

After Hakuba had closed the door he leaned against it and closed his eyes, his talk with Aoko and Kaito revolving his thoughts. He couldn't interfere; this was something they should resolve by themselves. They'd just have to open their eyes and their hearts.

Hakuba suddenly felt very tired and sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "I'm getting older because of them..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A/N: Well, did you like it? This chapter was a bit longer as compensation for updating late last time.

I can't promise the next chapter to come out soon since I'll be swimming in exams next month... Like I told to _**katiesparks **_before, I had a vision of myself locked up in my bedroom, chained to my desk (Not that way! XD), studing all day long and since I'm chained I can't reach my cellphone to call my bestfriend to recue me...T.T

Well... sighs I better go, duty calls...

See ya!!

66ButterflyOfDarkness99


	4. Chapter 4

The air that morning was heaby and cold

_A/N: hides under the desk to prevent being hit by flying objects Um…__Hi...hehehe...it's been a while...u_

_I'm__ so so so so sorry for taking so long with this chapter!! I had a few complications with it and between studies and work things got a bit slow...so, yeah... Still friends? silence_

_shudders Ok...I can feel the glares... so I'm going to use a tactic I learned from __S2lou__ grins holding a plate Chocolate chip cookies anyone? _

_I want to thank and dedicate this chapter to__The JohhnyMcKilt Productions__ for being such a great help since my original beta reader had a few complications a couldn't help me with this one (I still luv you girl!! X3)_

_Anyway, I'll stop now since I know you want to read the story. Enjoy!!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The air that morning was heavy and cold. Big gray clouds were adorning the skies, threatening to pour endless drops of water. Winter was getting nearer day by day and people were already thinking about the preparations and presents for Christmas.

But that wasn't what was bothering our dear Inspector Nakamori today. The cause of her headache came in the form of mountains of cases, pilled on her desk and she seemed to be getting nowhere with them. In fact, it even seemed like they were multiplying, if that was possible...

Aoko closed the folder she was currently reading and decided to grab another one. She wasn't in the mood for difficult cases right now... heck, she wasn't in the mood for anything today. Right now she just wished to be on her comfortable couch with a warm blanket covering her, a big mug of hot chocolate in her hands and good movie on TV. Yep, she loved dreaming.

Reality crashed upon her when someone opened the door to put another folder on top of the others. When the innocent officer saw the annoyed look on the inspector's face, he hurried to escape from the room not wishing to receive anotherof her dreadful reprimands. Aoko sighed, trying to cool down and leaning on her chair, dropping the unread folder on the desk. She closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind.

For the next minutes the only sound she could hear was the silence of the room, lulling her to sleep and realxing her considerably. Her mind was empty, her breath was even and she wasn't moving a finger. She was feeling better with every second that passed. The burden on her shoulders felt lighter and her head hurt less. No thoughts, no worries, no nothing. Just her and the silence.

But it was at that moment that something inside her started aching again. Like a knife through her chest, it made it hard to breath and brought tears to her eyes.She knew what it was and as usual tried to pay no attention to it. She took a big breath and opened her eyes, adjusting them to the light of the room. She would never be able to cure that pain. It was a deep wound and it would be inside her forever. If only...

She shook her head and grabbed the folder she had dropped earlier. This was not the time for that.

She kept reading for a while until her thoughts were interrupted by the loudly ringing phone beside her, signaling a call.

"Inspector Nakamori speaking," she said, still reading the folder.

"Keibu, Hideki Kosuke is in line 3," said the voice on the other line

'_Kosuke?'_ she thougth lifting her eyes from the case in her hands. "Thanks. I'll take it."

"Hello? Kosuke?" she said after a second.

"Hello Aoko. How are you?" he said in what she guessed a happy tone.

"Um...fine, I'm fine..." she lied. "H-How are you?" This was awkard. He had never called to her office before. Ever. Why would he do it now?

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking. Were you busy?"

"Well..." she looked at her desk, or what she guessed was her desk since she couldn't actually see it from the huge amount of folders on it. "No, no at all..." she said while turning her chair to look at the window behind her. They could wait.

"Great. I didn't want to disturb you or anything," he said with a little laugh.

"Hehe...it's okay. So, what can I do for you? Did you need anything?" The clouds in the sky, Aoko noticed, were darker than they were before. She was sure that in any moment it'll start to rain very hard.

"Actually, I was wondering... Would you like to have lunch with me? My treat."

'_Uh? Lunch?'_ Aoko looked at her watch. _'Wow, it's already 12.30'_

"So, do you?"

"Well..." she thought about it for a minute. It'll do her good to get out of her office for a while. Besides, he was kindly asking her and she would feel bad for rejecting his offer later. "Sure. Why not?" she said, still looking at the sky.

"Really? Thanks, you're the best. I'll pick you up in thirty minutes, okay?"

"Okay."

"See ya."

"Bye."

Aoko hung up the phone and stared at it while thinking. _'What's with all this all of the sudden?'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaito was, in what scientifics like to call, a 'lazy day'. He felt like doing nothing at all, just lay in the couch and watch tv. But that made it difficult to solve his other problem. He was also bored. When he was bored, he would usually do a bit of magic to entertain himself but he was too lazy today to do magic or anything. So, he was back to square one about what to do, and it was annoying him immensely.

Kaito's mother arrived home at that moment humming a cheerful song and immediatly stopped after seeing her son in such a state in front of the tv.

"Kaito? Are you okay?"

Kaito grunted.

"What?" Kaito's mother blinked.

"I'm okay..." he said in a low voice, still watching the tv.

Kaito's mother stared at him. "Why are you so grumpy?"

"I'm not grumpy."

She snorted. "Yeah, you're not grumpy... and I'm not your mother..."

Kaito arched an eyebrow and looked at her. "Really? If you say so..."

"Kaito..." she said in a threatening voice.

"Mom, how many times have we gone through this?" Kaito wined.

"It because you never tell me anything! Just like your father, always hiding behind a mask when something was wrong!" she said sternly.

Kaito was shocked. It was the first time he heard her mother talk about his father like that. They kept staring at each other in silence, only the sound of the tv in the backgrownd was heard. After a few seconds that felt like hours, Kaito's mother's eyes softened a little. She walked towards him and hugged him with all the love a mother has toward his son.

"I'm just worried about you. Seeing you with that look in your eyes...like nothing matters anymore..." she loosened the grip a bit and looked at him. "You're my son. And whatever is hurting you is hurting me ten times more."

Kaito's eyes were as big as two plates. He never wanted to worry her mother like that, and the guilt was eating him up inside. He gave a long sigh.

"Mom... I'm sorry." He hugged her back. "I didn't mean to make you worry, it's just... This is something I have to take care of by myself." He looked directly into her eyes. "Don't worry. It'll be over soon, I promise."

He kissed her cheek and grabbed his coat before going out for a walk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aoko cut another piece of the meat in front of her and put it in her mouth. It was really good.

"I take it is good."

Aoko looked up. "Mm? What?"

Kosuke chuckled. "The food. You're barely talking so I take it is good."

"Oh! Yes." She blushed a little from embarrasment. "It's delicious. I've never come to this place before."

"Really? That's odd, It's just a block from where you work." He said before he continued eating.

"Yeah, well... I usually order the food so I don't waste too much time or there're times that I just don't eat because I'm on a case." After a small pause she chuckled. "Seems like I'm chained to my work."

"Well, now you know how good the food is here. And I'm sure that'll keep you out of your office for a bit." He laughed.

"Probably." She laughed too. Again, she was having a nice time with him. It was strange, like nothing had gone wrong between them. Still, there was this little nagging thought in the back of her mind telling her that something wasn't right. They, together. Even now, she had a bad feeling about eating with him.

Clearing her thoughts, she decided to keep eating the wonderful meal in front of her. She'll think about it later...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

It's been a while since Kaito had gone out for a walk. Lots of thougths were going on his mind. It was already noon and his stomach was starting to make sounds telling him he was indeed hungry. He recognised his surroundings and knew that a few blocks from here was a very good restaurant. Well, he hoped it was still there.

With his mind set on the restaurant and what he was going to eat, he decided to call his mother and tell her he wasn't going home for lunch.

After a few minutes, he arrived at the place but something made him freeze to the spot. It was a sight he thought he could tolerate...he should...he must... After all, that was what he wanted. But something inside him started to ache immensely and he felt sad and angry at the same time.

There, inside the restaurant was Aoko eating happily with another man.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aoko felt like someone was staring her and she looked around her but saw no one. At least not inside the restaurant. Kosuke kept talking about something but she wasn't paying attention. The feeling inside her was strong. She decided to look out side the restaurant and that's when blue met blue.

Her eyes widened and she just stared at him. That look on his face... Why was her heart beating so fast? Why did she suddenly feel gulty?

She couldn't see anything else, only his eyes. But then, she saw him turning around and leaving. The impulse to follow him was strong.

"Aoko? Is everything all right?"

She turned her head to Kosuke. "Huh?"

"I asked if you're okay. You look a bit flushed..." He said with a frown.

"I...I-I'm okay. I just..." There was a pause in which she stared at him. The picture of Kaito's face still fresh in her mind. "I-I'm sorry... I have to go."

She stood up and grabbed her coat and purse.

"What? Why? What happened?" He asked confused standing up as well.

"Nothing. It's just I remenbered I have to do something very important. I'm really sorry I'm leaving like this."

"You sure? Do you want me to come with you?" he said while he looked for a waiter to pay the bill.

"No, I'm okay. Thanks anyway." She said in a rush while leaving the place. "Thanks for the lunch! Bye!"

"Bye..." he said with a shocked expression. "What could it be to put her in such a hurry?" He murmured to himself.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

She ranas fast as she could but she still couldn't see him anywhere. Why was she looking for him in the first place? She didn't know, she only wanted to find him.

She finally stopped when she saw in the distance a figure with messy brown hair walking fast. She started to run again until she was a few meters from him.

"Kaito! Wait!" she shouted.

Kaito stopped but didn't turn around. Aoko was breathing hard from running all those blocks to reach him. "Kaito... I-" She stopped. She didn't know what to tell him. What was her motive for running after him and to stop him from wherever he was going to? Her heart was pounding fast in her chest, but she said to herself that it was only because she had been running. _'Okay, I'm here... Now what?'_ Then she remembered something.

"I-I still have your umbrella from the other time..." She said uncertain of what she was saying. Still it made up for a good excuse. "So, i-if you like..."

Kaito hadn't moved an inch since he stopped. He didn't look like he was listening to her at all. Silence fell upon them and streched like an eternity. How she wished to know what was he thinking about, what kept him silent and immobile. But then, it was his and her actions mostly that made her realize something.

'_Why do I care what he thinks? Why did I chase after him when he saw me with Kosuke?'_

"Look..." He suddenly said interrumpting her thoughts. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you or anything. I was just passing by and I saw you and..." _'And what?' _He thought bitterly. _'You stopped what you were going to do because you saw her with another guy and felt jealous? Pull yourself together Kuroba Kaito! Poker Face!'_

He turned around and looked directly to her eyes. His face was calm**. **"Sorry, I mean I suddenly rembembered I had something very important to do and left. Like I said, I apologize if I disturbed you and your boyfr-"

"Friend." She corrected him. "He's my friend. Well, he was my boyfriend but not anymore. We're just friends now..." She was babbling. _'What's wrong with me?! Why do I act like a highschool girl?! Pull yourself together Nakamori Aoko! You're an adult, so act like an adult!'_

"Right... Um, well..." He looked the same but there was something different in his voice, barely noticeable but still there. "I sh-"

"Your umbrella." She said more confidently in an almost cold tone. Her gaze never left his face. "I still have it. Will you come and get it or I'll have to throw it away?"

Kaito stared at her for a few seconds after agreeing in a low voice. "Sure, I'll get it."

"Great." She said and turned around to go home. She heard his steps following her from behind but never turned to look at him, not even a glance.

It hurt, neither one could deny it. But it had to be done. They could never be. And after this, they'll never see each other again.

'_It's for the best.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Well?? Does it make up for the long wait?? __sweatdrops Yeah, I know it doesn't...but next one will!! I promise!! grins __maniacally_

_Another cookie?? _

_Ja ne!!_

_Butterfly Of Darkness_


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:(sulks in a corner) I can't believe it

_A/N:__(sulks in a corner) I can't believe it... It's July, it means we are in Winter here... THEN WHY THE HELL IS IT 20 ºC?? WHERE IS MY WINTER?! I WANT MY WINTER GODDAMMIT!! IT'S IN MY RIGHTS! I PAY MY TAXES! I STUDY! I GO TO WORK! I EAT COOKIES! I TORMENT MY LITTLE BROTHER! (Voice inside my head: That's got nothing to do with what you were saying before...) I DON'T CARE!! You can't take my Winter from me!! It's my favourite season along with Autumn!! _

_(sighs) So, where was I? Oh, yeah..._

_I know… I know… It's a miracle… But it's true! I Butterfly Of Darkness have update__d early!! (sound of party in the background) COOKIES FOR EVERYONE!! X3 (Annoying voice again: There you go again with your mood swings...) Just shut up... -.-_

_Thanks again to __**katiesparks **__for being such an awesome beta reader!!__ (glomps) And to all those who reviewed before!! I luv you all!! And I want to dedicate this chapter to __**s2lou**__ for being such a great author and a big fan cookies!! X3_

_Now...Enjoy!!_

_**Disclaimer: I haven't put this in the last chapters... but I know that you know that I don't own MK...only my dreams...which are very beautiful by the way...there are lots of lit**__**tle Kaito Kids running everywhere with bags full of cookies which were previously stolen from different stores...so yeah, I really like them... XD**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sound of keys opening the front door could be heard inside of Aoko's flat, interrupting the silence that had been there just a second ago. Two figures, one taller than the other, entered the apartment leaving tiny water drops in the carpet as they did so.

'_I knew it was going to rain...'_ Aoko angrily thought while discarding her wet jacket. She noticed her companion doing the same and offered to hang his jacked. After grabbing some to dry themselves off with she headed to one of the rooms in the place.

"Wait here. I'll go and get it." She said and entered one of the rooms on the right leaving him no time to respond.

Kaito stood in the living room near the front door taking in his surroundings. It wasn't too big, but comfortable enough for one or two people to live in. He liked how the place was decorated, simple but not dull. On his left he noticed a door which led to a small kitchen and another one near it that led to what it looked like a bathroom. On his right were two doors, both closed, and he guessed that the room Aoko had just gone into must be her bedroom.

It had been a few minutes since she had entered that room and he started to wonder what she was doing. Kaito gave a long sigh and tried to calm down. He may not look like it, thanks to all his years of training, but he was undeniably nervous. Being so close to her after so long made his palms sweat, his pulse accelerate and his legs shake. She had such a strong effect on him, which of course she knew nothing about, and all she had to do was be near him. If that was all it took to make him go weak, what would a kiss do?

'_Kiss?!' _Kaito thought with a faint blush on his cheeks. That was not the first time Kaito thought about kissing Aoko. But every time he did, he couldn't help but feeling something warm in his chest. And as usual, that warmth turned into a feeling of pain and loss when he realized that he couldn't be with her. That he didn't deserve her. Still, his mind played him tricks when sleeping and allowed him to imagine kissing those soft and tempting lips of her. To hold her close. To run his hands through her soft and untamed hair. The feeling of her smooth skin against his. Her sweet and addicting smell. Her voice calling his name...

'_Stop it!' _Kaito shook his head to clear inappropriate, but not unwelcome may I add, images of a certain woman. '_You better stop now before it gets worse... or better...?'_ Kaito sweat-dropped at that thought. "She would hate me even more if she knew I just thought that." He muttered.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_This should be easy. This WILL be easy.' _Aoko stood still looking at his umbrella in her hands. _'I just need to give it to him and then everything will be over. I'll never see him again and...' _Tears started to pool in her eyes as pain filled her heart. _'And... and e-everything will b-be back to normal...' _Tiny water drops started to run down her cheeks.

"God..." She clenched her eyes shut. "Why...? Why is there nothing that can make me forget you?" She whispered softly.

This was wrong. This was SO wrong! He was Kaito Kid for God's sake!! International thief!! The Arsene Lupin of the 21th century!! Wanted everywhere!! She had hated him as long as she could remember! He was the most stupid, untrustworthy, selfish, arrogant, big headed, perverted, funny, handsome, intelligent, nice, best friend she had ever met...

Aoko opened her eyes. Tears were still visible in her eyes and realization was reflected in them.

'_How can it be possible that the only thing I want is to be with him despite everything else...?'_ She sat on her bed with a dazed look. "Why do I love him so much?" She murmured.

"Aoko?"

She turned her head so fast she thought she had broken her neck. She hadn't heard when Kaito entered her room nor him getting closer to her bed.

It was too late before she realized that he would see her tears. Still, she tried to wipe them away without him noticing.

"Are you okay?" He smacked himself for that stupid question. Of course she wasn't okay, and he was the reason for that.

"Y-yeah. I-I just..." She looked again at the umbrella in her hands. "Here." She extended the umbrella to him. "I-I found it..."

Kaito stood where he was for a few seconds and then hesitated before grabbing it from her shaking hands. She wasn't looking at him but he could see she was tired and her eyes were all red and puffy. Could he possibly feel more guilty than he already did? Yes, he could...and it was killing him inside.

"Aoko-"

"You c-can go now." She said sniffing in a quiet voice. "I'm s-sorry I took long... I couldn't f-find it..."

She stared at her hands resting in her lap. She couldn't find the strength to look at him. She didn't know how to look at him. She was torn between the two feelings of love and hate she felt for the person standing near her bed. Heart and mind were fighting between each other and it was tearing her apart. Should she listen to her mind and tell him to leave, to never see her again because he was Kaito Kid and it was because of him that her father was never home and that she hated him for that? Or, should she listen to her heart and tell him to never leave her again because she still loved him no matter what, because she missed him dearly and kiss him right then and there?

What should she do? When he wasn't around her mind was always the winner, it was easier to fool her heart. However, the pain was still there. But now that they were so close to each other, the closest they had been in years, the heart was trying to win the battle and the mind was having a bad time trying to resist.

She couldn't take it any longer.

"Kaito I-" She turned around as she said this but stopped in mid sentence after seeing that no one was in the room.

'_He left...'_ A feeling of emptiness filled her already aching heart and spread to her whole being. _'He left... he...' _More tears fell from her eyes and landed soundlessly on the bed. Uncontrollable sobs escaped her mouth as a lump formed in her throat.

'_It's for the best. You know it's true. He-'_

A small sound coming from outside her room caught her attention. Slowly, Aoko went to check it out and she could see the lights in the kitchen were on. She heard that sound again and realised that it was coming from her kitchen.

'_Who...?'_ After a few seconds of thinking her eyes got bigger as an idea struck her as to who it might be. Hesitating steps led her to her objective hoping, praying, that someone was there.

After what felt like hours, she was finally at her kitchen's door and for one second she thought she was looking at the back of her childhood friend. But when he turned around that image vanished and one of a man in his twenties took its place. A man that she now associated to a monocle, top hat and white suit. A man that meant everything to her.

He looked at her, stopping his previous actions in order to give her his full attention. Though, nethier spoke. Just stared.

"Um... I'm making you some tea..." He said after a few seconds trying to break the silence in the room. "I... I thought you might want some..."

Aoko was still looking at him like he was some kind of dream. She couldn't believe he was still there. This must be a dream.

She didn't know how it started or how she got there. Maybe it was a dream after all. But next thing she knew, she was grabbing Kaito's front shirt and pulling him down to kiss him with a passion she didn't know she had.

To say Kaito was shocked was an understatment. He was totally paralyzed, mind and body. Time stopped and his world flipped upside down. He couldn't feel his feet on the floor anymore or what was going on. However, what he did know was that something warm and soft was being press against his mouth and body. The feeling was amazing and addictive. And he wanted more.

In a swift movement he was grabbing her waist with one hand and her head with the other, bringing her closer to him. Aoko's arms went from his shirt to his neck and hair feeling the still wet locks. The kiss became more intense when he turned her around and pressed her back against the fridge trapping her with his body. Kaito couldn't stop himself, the feeling of her soft mouth against his moving with so much passion. Her warm body pressed firmly against his. Her soft hands massaging his nape and shoulders. His hands roaming her body and listening to her soft moans and whimpers with every new touch he handed out. Kaito started to trail kisses along her jaw and neck savoring the sweet taste of her skin.

It was too much. They needed to stop. This couldn't... They couldn't...

"Kaito..." Aoko moaned softly against his ear, and that did it.

In an instant Kaito was in the other side of the room breathing heavily and looking at her with a shocked face. Aoko still had the dazed look from before and was also breathing heavily. They were looking at each other. One confused, the other terrified at what he had done.

"Kaito? Wha-"

"I'm sorry."

"Uh?"

"I... I'm sorry. I have to go."

After saying that he just left. Grabbed his jacket, his umbrella and just left without another word.

Aoko stood there not believing what was going on. One moment, she was living the best moment she had ever had in her whole life with the person she loved the most in the whole world; she could feel all her problems just melting away in that wonderful kiss. And the next, she was standing alone in her kitchen feeling the same cold and emptiness that had followed her ever since that hateful day six years ago.

'_Maybe, this isn't supposed to happen. Maybe, we don't belong together.'_

Tears fell once again from her eyes. And, like before, she did nothing to stop them.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

As soon as Kaito opened the door of his mother's house, he said a brief greeting to her mother and went straight to his old room closing the door firmly against his back.

'_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!'_ He banged his head against the door a few times. _'And you call yourself a pro?! You totally lost control of yourself back there! Poker Face my ass!!'_

He stopped banging his head against the door for he was sure there would be a lump there tomorrow if he didn't control himself and decided to lay down on his bed.

He was still trembling and breathing hard from before. His lips and hands could still feel Aoko's soft lips and warm body. He could smell her scent in his clothes and it was driving him completely mad. Everything about her made him go crazy but this time it was worse. If he hadn't stopped he would...he would have...

'_Kaito...'_ He could still hear her sweet voice in his ear calling his name. _'Kaito...' 'Kaito...' 'Kaito...'_

He opened his eyes forcing any image forming in his mind to disappear and stood up abruptly, going directly to his bathroom.

'_I. Need. A. Cold. Shower. NOW!'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N: Okay…(coughs) that wasn't planned…I mean, I have read smexy stories __before, but this is first time I actually wrote something smexy… _

_**katiesparks**__ said Kirby liked it... So I hope it isn't too bad...(sweat-drops)_

_Anyway! Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!!_

_(looks out the window) If it isn't cold tomorrow, I'm going to kill someone... (spots little brother outside her room and grins maniacally)_

_Ja!_

_Butterfly Of Darkness_


	6. Chapter 6

"Why did you lie to me

_A/N: (bows in shame) I can't believe it took me so long to update this chapter!! __I'm so so so so so sorry!! Gomen ne minna-san!! __Perdoooooon!! Lo sientoooo!! Pardon!! Scusi!! Bedauernd!! T.T_

_(Offers lots of cookies as compensation)_

_I want to thank and dedicate this chapter (again) to __**s2lou**__ for being my new beta reader (since __**katiesparks**__ couldn't do it anymore, I still luv ya a lot girl!! ) and for being an incredible person who I luv dearly!! (glomps) _

_So, enjoy and review!! _

_**Disclaimer: If I own MK? Well, yes of course!! That's why Kaito Kid is standing next to me right now feeding me with cookies!! X3**_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"_Why did you lie to me?"_

"_I'm sorry..."_

-Switch-

"_I love you..."_

"_Me too...__"_

-Switch-

"_Hey! Come back here!"_

-Switch-

"_And now, the weather-"_

-Switch-

Aoko sighed while watching the screen in front of her change every time she pressed a button. Nothing on TV. She turned it off before throwing the remote control somewhere near the couch and opted for the book lying in the coffee table in front of her. It was one of her favorites. _Pride and Prejudice_. She secretly loved Mr. Darcy; she thought that there wasn't a man in the world like him that would do so much for the woman he loved, besides being a perfect gentleman.

She knew that such men only lived in stories and fairytales. The real world was much different and far colder in her opinion. There was a time when she thought dreams could come true. When her mother read her stories about beautiful princesses and brave princes… happy endings full of parties and joy. Back then she thought that, maybe, her life would look like that, too. That she would find her charming prince and he would love her forever and they would spend their lives together for all eternity. How very naive she was...

Life isn't like that. It isn't a story in which you could foresee your destiny. You never know how life is going to hit you, and you have to be strong enough to take its blows 'cause if you're not you won't be able to keep going and you will see your life crumble before your very eyes.

But that's the reason for people to write this kind of stories. So they can allow themselves and the people who read them to escape the real world and dream like they used to.

Aoko closed the book and stared at the cover tracing her fingers softly over it. A tiny smile formed itself on her mouth.

"Thank you…" she whispered in the silent room before putting the book back in its place. She knew that this time her books wouldn't be able to help her, no matter how much she loved them.

She stretched a little, feeling a bit tired, and lay down on the couch staring at her white ceiling. For the next minutes she did nothing but stare. She didn't think. She didn't move. She didn't blink. She just stared, like a doll sprawled on the couch unable to move because she wasn't alive. Was she alive? Sure she was breathing; she could see her chest going up and down. But was her heart pumping and alive? She didn't know... she couldn't feel it anymore. She felt like an empty chest, nothing was inside her, just air.

The day Kaito left her again, he took more than her heart with him. He took her soul. And this time she wouldn't be able to recover from the loss. This time she would no longer feel, because she didn't have a heart or soul to feel with. She would go on with her life with a body, a stolen soul and no heart.

She heard someone knocking on her front door and with difficulty she stood up and opened it to reveal Hakuba standing there with a serious face.

"Oh, hi Hakuba" she said with a tiny smile. "Come in." She left the door opened for him and returned to the couch this time sitting up and staring at nothing in particular.

Hakuba stared at her for a couple of seconds before closing the door quietly and joining her in the couch. He couldn't see her face since a few strands of her hair were covering it from his view. "Aoko? What's wrong?" he said in a gentle voice.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah, right." He scoffed. "Come on. You can talk to me."

"Really. I'm okay."

"Umm... Aoko, you haven't gone to work for a whole week... I mean, you never miss work. One of the officers called me to check up on you because you said you were sick."

"I am," she said in a monotonous voice, still not looking at him.

"Really?" he said, arching an eyebrow. "Then you need to see a doctor."

"I don't need any doctor."

"Then you won't get better."

"I don't care."

Hakuba sighed rubbing his temple; it was like talking to a kid. Maybe worse. "Aoko, please. Tell me, what's wrong?" She didn't move a finger nor spoke. He moved a little to look at her face and a shiver ran down his back once he saw her eyes so empty and dull.

"Aoko..." He whispered while grabbing her hand. "What's wrong? Is it... Is it about Kuroba?"

No answer.

He knew that all these past years she had built masks and walls around her to protect herself. He knew them well; he had dealt with them in the past. But this one... this one seemed impossible to break. And it scared him. Hakuba Saguru felt fear a few times in his life and this one came along with a deep sadness. He loved Aoko dearly, and seeing her like that made his heart ache. He closed the distance between them and hugged her tucking her head under his chin.

"I'm here Aoko. I'm here." He said softly while caressing her hair.

Aoko didn't move but closed her eyes and buried her face deeper into Hakuba's chest.

They stayed like that the rest of the afternoon.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

A loud knock sounded through the household of the Kuroba's that night, startling their occupants. Kaito's mother stuck her head through the kitchen's door and asked her son to see who was at the door.

Kaito lazily walked down the stairs to the front door and opened it just to receive a hard blow in the face before he could even talk. He fell to the floor with a thud and grabbed the part of his face which had been hit. In a second he was up again and glared up to whoever had done it, before stopping after seeing Hakuba shaking and glaring at him.

"Hakuba?" He said still holding his face. "What the hell was that for?!"

Hakuba grabbed Kaito's front shirt. "What did you do?! What did you do to her?!" He yelled at him. Hakuba was the kind of guy who never loses control over his actions; he always tried to solve things with a cool mind. He never hit someone if it wasn't really necesary; he was raised with good manners to be a perfect gentleman. But this time it was damned necessary.

At first Kaito didn't understand what he was talking about but then his words dawned on him and a somber look came to his face.

"Answer me dammit!!"

"You can punch me if you want. It's okay, I won't stop you," Kaito said in a quiet voice, looking down, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I'll punch you after you tell me what you did to her!"

"Kaito? Is everything okay?" Kaito's mother suddenly asked with a worried face after seeing the situation displayed at her front door.

Both men said nothing. One staring angrily at the other for a few seconds, until Hakuba released him. A deep glare still present on his face.

"It's okay, mom. Don't worry," Kaito said, still looking down, and went to grab his coat. "I'll be back soon." And exited the house with Hakuba following close behind.

"But-" The door closed behind them before she had any chance to protest. Kaito's mother looked at the door with a worried face before sighing deeply. "Our son is suffering Toichi…" She looked at an old picture on one of the walls of Toichi with her and a baby Kaito, all of them with smiling faces. "Please help him…"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

They walked past a couple of blocks until they reached the park and kept walking through it for a while without a word. It was really cold that night, but lots of people were still at the park, enjoying the evening. Winter was just around the corner and people were already waiting for those little white dots to fall from the sky.

Kaito found an empty bench and sat tiredly on it, throwing his head back to look at sky. Hakuba followed his actions but stared ahead and waited for him to speak.

"I kissed her." Kaito said after a while interrupting the silence that had fallen upon them.

Hakuba turned to stare at him with a bewildered expression. "What? You-"

"Yeah… I kissed her." He sighed and leaned more on the bench.

Hakuba was speechless. "Bu- Wha- I–"

"Well, actually it was her who started it. I just followed…" He added with a tiny blush.

"Then, I don't get it." Hakuba said after taking in the new information. "If you two kissed why aren't you together?"

"Because I left."

"What? Why?" Hakuba stared incredulously at Kaito. "You love her!! Why would you do something this stupid?! And please, don't tell me it's because of what you told me last time because I swear to God Kuroba this time I WILL lock you up. Kaito Kid or not I will!"

Kaito kept staring up without moving, and Hakuba noticed angrily that Poker Face was on. He hated those Poker Faces…

"I don't have a choice, I told you…"

"You don't have a choice?! You don't have a-?! Goddamn it Kuroba!!" He glared at Kaito, standing up and raising his voice to the point of screaming. "You DO have it!! You just don't want to take it! You are too scared to do it!!"

Kaito lowered his head, bangs covering his face.

Hakuba didn't stop there. "You think she will die if two are together!! You're still scared of that bloody organization!! Can't you see how much she is suffering because of your stupid ideas?! It's OVER! They aren't coming back! You need to lay aside your fears and go face reality! There is a beautiful woman who is clearly in love with you, waiting for you to come back to her. An organization that no longer exists. A great future ahead. And what are you doing?! You're just going to leave her again, put on that goddamned Poker Face and play that nothing-is-wrong act of yourswhen I'm sure this is hurting you as much as it is hurting her!!" Hakuba screamed at the top of his lungs. He couldn't take this anymore; somebody had to put some sense into that thick head of his.

Through the whole speech Kaito just stared down and this made Hakuba angrier than he already was.

"Kuro-"

"Are you done?" Kaito said in a cool voice.

"What?" Hakuba stared at him.

"I said, are you done?" Kaito looked up into the detective's eyes and Hakuba couldn't help but back off a little. He wasn't staring into the eyes full of life and happiness of his high school friend nor into the eyes full of mischief and secrets of Kaito Kid. He was staring into the dull and lifeless eyes of a stranger. A stranger who gave up happiness long ago in order to fulfill a promise. Hakuba stared at him and could do nothing but pity the man.

"Well, since you have finished talking I'll go." Kaito said while standing up and turning his back to Hakuba.

"Kuroba, please. I'm telling you this as a friend." Kaito started to walk away, not caring what he was saying.

"If you go on like this you'll really kill her."

Kaito froze on the spot. Hakuba stared at his back for any sign of reaction, any clue to make him realize that the Kuroba Kaito he once knew was still there inside.

"You do realize that this is really selfish of you?" Hakuba kept talking in a calmer voice, knowing that he had finally gotten his attention. "You're turning your back at her just because you're scared…it's really selfish…"

"Selfish?" Kaito said in a low voice.

"Yeah, selfish. You're just thinking about yourself, about what's going to happen to you if she dies. About you being on the run again. About you being scared of the future. It's always about YOU! But what about her?! What about her feelings? What about her suffering? WHAT ABOUT HER KUROBA?!"

What happened next went so fast Hakuba barely noticed when he landed on the floor. He stared up cupping his aching cheek and watched Kaito's angry face. He was trembling from head to toe, hands clenched in tight fists and ready to punch him again if needed.

"Selfish? SELFISH?!" He screamed. "I WISH I could be selfish!! I wish I had been selfish before!! That way I wouldn't have to worry about anything!! I would have gone on with my life without a care in the world!! I would have had a normal life!! I would–" Kaito added in a whisper. "I would still have Aoko by my side…"

They remained quiet for a while in that position until Kaito turned to leave. "I'm sorry," he said in a calmer voice. "By the way, I'm leaving. You asked me to tell you when I left the country. So… I'm leaving. Tomorrow morning." He started to walk back home.

Hakuba watched him leave from the floor and shouted. "Where are you leaving for?!"

"Paris…"

And with that he left.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The sky that night was pitch-black. No moon or star could be seen for stormy clouds were hiding them away from whoever wanted to admire them. Aoko had been sitting in her bed watching this sky for a while now. Thoughts jumping from one to another but all of one topic. Kaito. What was he doing? Where was he? Why did he leave? Why did he kiss her back? So many questions and no possible answer to them… So many things she wanted to say but didn't have the courage to… So many things she wanted to do but couldn't…

'_Daddy… What should I do? I love him… I really do…'_

Aoko closed her eyes and lay down on the bed on top of the covers. She didn't even have the strength to cry anymore. She just wanted to sleep and let her dreams take her far away from reality.

The entire flat was quiet and dark. Not a sound was heard for the next few minutes during which Aoko drifted away to sleep. She lay there soundlessly asleep, unaware of a hand opening so very slowly her bedroom's window. With the grace and skill of a professional thief, Kaito entered her bedroom and walked up to her bed sitting on the cover next to her.

For the next minutes he just sat there watching her sleep, caressing from time to time her soft locks of hair and her angelical face with an expression of heartfelt longing. It wasn't the first time he watched her sleep. When they where kids they used to sleep together and he sometimes watched her, wondering why this girl attracted his attention so much. He chuckled; he had been so naïve back then. There were also times when he used to visit her in his Kaito Kid tuxedo after a heist. He would watch for her safety and wellbeing for he knew how lonely and sad she got on heist nights. He loved to watch her sleep, it had become like sort of a routine for him.

Kaito sighed and tucked her in since he noticed she was shivering from the cold night. He put his warm hand on her cheek and stroked it softly, fearing it might break her peaceful sleep.

He couldn't help but lean down and lay his forehead against hers. Her soft breathing sent shivers down his back, making him want to be with her more than ever. After that kiss, it had been impossible for him to have a dream in which Aoko wasn't kissing him with as much passion as she had kissed him that day.

He moved his mouth next to her ear. "I love you so much…" He whispered. "Forgive me for everything I have done to you… You'll be forever in my heart." He kissed her lips with the utmost care and love and leaned back. "Please be happy…"

He needed to leave. He couldn't take it anymore. Tears were pooling in his eyes and no mask could help him. He left the place with no sign of him ever been there. He left so fast he couldn't even catch the soft whimpers of the brunette in the bed calling his name.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Aoko woke up the next morning she wasn't surprised when she saw her alarm clock and noticed that it was six in the morning. She was early for work, but did she want to go? Images of Hakuba coming to visit her yesterday and strange dreams of Kaito kissing her while she was sleeping came to her mind. Aoko shook her head and tried to stand up. She felt weak; she hadn't been eating properly for the past days. Aoko saw her disheveled reflection in a mirror and sighed. _'I'm hopeless…'_

She took a bath, dressed up, made breakfast, ate it, washed the dishes, grabbed her coat and purse and went to work. That was how her life had been the past few years and that was how it would always be.

When she got to work some of the officers were surprised to see her and a few asked her after her health. She only smiled at them and went to her office, which was as much as she could do to act normal. She tried to relax in the comfortable silence of her office; however, it had been but a few minutes when her phone rang. She thought about letting it ring but the noise was getting on her nerves.

She picked it up with a bit of annoyance. "Yeah?"

"K-Keibu, Momoi Keiko is in line 3…"

"Keiko?" Now, that was a surprise. What could a friend from high school whom she hadn't talked with for ages possibly want? It wasn't that they didn't get along, it just happened. After graduating they went separated ways and never talked with each other again.

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll take it." _'What can it possibly be?'_ "Hello?" she said after a few seconds.

"Aoko! Hi!" said a cheerful voice on the other side.

"H-Hi, how are you?"

"I'm fine! I've just got to work."

"Really? What do you do?"

"Oh! I work for a fashion magazine. It's great, I absolutely love it! The place, the people, the parties, the pay…"

Aoko sweat dropped. Same old Keiko…

"What about you? How are you doing? I assume you are working as a police officer like your father. How is he by the way?"

Aoko froze for a second. "Well, I'm f-fine. Yeah, I'm and well h-he…um, he died a few years ago…" her voice softened at the last part.

There was an uncomfortable pause during which Aoko could easily picture Keiko's guilty face.

"A-Aoko I'm so sorry… I-I didn't…I mean… I'm sorry…"

"It's okay Keiko, don't worry. It's been a while, I'm fine now." Aoko could feel her eyes watering, I didn't matter how long it had been, she still missed her daddy so much… "Anyway, was there anything important you wanted to tell me?" She needed to change the conversation or else…

"Oh, right! Guess what! I'm getting married!" she said, giggling and instantly forgetting her last comment.

"What?! Really? Congratulations!" She felt really happy for her; still she couldn't help but feel a little jealous of her.

"Thanks! I'm also calling because I need your address so I can send you your invitation."

"Oh, okay. Thanks by the way. And when is the wedding?"

"In six months but there will be a party next week at my fiancé's house to celebrate our wedding, and you are absolutely invited!"

"Wow, thanks. I'm really happy to know I'm invited."

"What are you talking about? You were my best friend in high school! Of course you are invited! I even invited Akako-chan and Hakuba-kun!" Keiko laughed.

"Really? That's great. It's been a while since the last time I talked to Akako-chan."

"Yeah, me too! By the way, do you know where Kuroba-kun is? I wanted to send him an invitation, too…"

Aoko froze for a second time, that wound was deeper than her father's… Aoko struggled to keep her voice normal and her breathing at ease.

"I-I don't k-know…"

"Mmm…that's strange. One day he totally disappeared and never came back… He didn't even show up for our graduation ceremony! That crazy magician…"

"Y-yeah…"

"Anyway! If you see him let me know so I can send him an invitation, okay?"

"Sure…" Aoko fidgeted with the cord of the phone. Should she tell her? She didn't feel like talking about Kaito at the moment.

She was still deciding what to do when she heard a low beep on her phone. She looked and saw that she had another call.

"Um, Keiko can we talk later? I have another call…"

"Sure! It's okay! I also have work to do…" She giggled again. "See you later! I'll call again to tell you the address and time for next week!"

"Okay, bye."

"Ja!"

Aoko pushed a button on the phone and changed the line. "Hello?"

"Aoko?"

"Hakuba? Hi, how are you?"

"Aoko, there isn't time…"

"What?" Aoko tensed. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Kuroba is leaving. He told me yesterday he was leaving to Paris today in the morning. I tried to reach you yesterday night but your phone-"

Aoko couldn't hear more. After listening to the words 'Kuroba' and 'Leaving' her mind shut down completely and she entered to a dark place where she couldn't see nor hear anymore. The phone fell from her hand and her eyes widened. Tears started to fall from her eyes and her shaking hands could do nothing to stop them.

'_He…He is…again…and I…'_

And then, she felt it. An impulse, like the one she felt a week ago when she kissed him so passionately in her kitchen. A desperate need to stand up and run till she found him. To hug him and kiss him and never let go again. She felt determinate to follow that strong and beautiful feeling. And that was what she was going to do.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kaito looked at his watch for the umpteenth time that morning. He felt uneasy, like he shouldn't be doing this. His mother had begged him to stay a little longer and that moment he felt like he should flee from this place, but now… This was wrong… it felt wrong… His heart was telling him so. But he wasn't a man who listened to his heart, his kind of life (more like his previous night job) taught him not to. Only the mind was necessary. Still, that didn't mean he couldn't hear what the heart was saying. And right now it was telling him to stop being an asshole and to return to the woman he loved most.

Funny…it wasn't the first time he heard it saying that…

He sighed, putting his hands on his face. Images of her beautiful face sleeping from last night came to hunt his thoughts leaving a feeling of loss and hurt.

'_Please…' _He begged to whomever was listening up there. _'Please, what should I do? I love her so much but I… I don't want to hurt her anymore. It's all my fault that she suffered the way she did. Please, help me…'_

'_**Your attention please. All passengers from flight 1202 with destiny to Paris are now boarding from gate 14. I repeat, all passangers…'**_

Kaito grinned with his hands still covering his face. "So… Is that it?" he whispered. Not giving it a second thought, Kaito grabbed his suitcase and walked towards gate 14.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

When Aoko saw the airport from the taxi's window she felt her hopes up, it was pure luck that the airport wasn't that far from where she works and luckier was that Kaito's mother was home when she called to ask for the location and time of departure.

She started to take out from her wallet a couple of bills so she could run off the minute the car came to a stop and as soon as that happened she started to search for a messy brown head among the crowd. Desperation was eating her from the inside for several minutes where passing and there was no sign of her beloved childhood friend.

With a feeling of loss, she started to think that she was already too late to stop him when she suddenly saw it. The messy brown head she was looking for. He was carrying two suitcases and was heading to one of the gates.

With a renewed strength, she ran with all she had and grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"Please Kaito don't leave!! I… I… I lov-" She started saying with a trembling voice but suddenly stopped after she saw that this person with messy brown hair was indeed not her Kaito.

"Um…Miss? Are you okay?"

Aoko blushed and released the man. "I'm so sorry!" She bowed deeply and turned around to continue her search. _'Maybe I should wait for him at the gate.' _She saw a flight attendant on one of the gates and didn't hesitate to run over to her. "Excuse me! Could you tell me pant where the gate to board pant the flight to Paris pant is?!" She said with little breath left.

The blonde flight attendant watched her with curiosity and confusion. "I'm sorry miss, but the last flight to Paris has just left. The next one leaves in two days." She said with a tiny smile before leaving.

A broken Aoko stood there alone; feeling like the world was disappearing around her. Only darkness remained.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_A/N : (coughs) Well……yeah……that's the end……………………_

_(silence)_

………_of this chapter!! You thought I'd end it there, right?! hahahahaha !! (feels the glares) Um…yeah…(sweat drops) Anyway!! Next chapter is the end!! I don't know if I'll make a sequel…dunno…We'll see once I end it ne ? Don't worry, I promise a happy ending for those two. I luv them too much…_

_So? Liked it? Hated it? Let me know!! Just press that beautiful blue button down there!!_

_Ja!! (offers huge Kid-shaped cookies)_

_Butterfly-chan_

_P.S.: By the way, this Tuesday 09/09 is my birthday!! Woohooo!! (does little dance of happines) _


	7. Chapter 7

Have you ever wondered why a person make mistakes and doesn't realize he/she is making them until they do or a long time after

_A/N : Behold!! At the last chapter of this story!! I can't believe I finally did it!!!!!!!! Thank you to all those wonderful people who supported me through the whole story !! It was them who gave me the motivation to keep going 'till the very end!! THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYBODY!!!!!!!_

_Now…To the end of the story!!! X3 _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Have you ever wondered why a person make mistakes and doesn't realize he/she is making them until they do or a long time after making them, but then someone else does realize that person is making a mistake? Why is the person who's making those mistakes unaware of his/her false steps but the others aren't? Is it because they are so sure they're doing the right thing that they are blind to the ramifications their actions could have? But why should an outsider be more aware of those consequences? Could it be that outsiders aren't under the pressure of ending up wrong and, that way, they can choose more reasonably, so they can see the whole thing instead of what they think is going to happen?

This would mean that in order to avoid making a mistake, one should always have a clear mind while making a choice. But what happens when feelings interfere with those decisions, making the mind unable to come up with a coherent answer? Could this be the real reason why people make mistakes? Does this mean that one needs to separate heart from mind while making a choice so as not to make a mistake? But how can that be possible, when the mind's sake is linked to the heart's well-being? They say that without a heart, a human being is nothing but an empty shell. If that's so, it would mean that it doesn't matter if we make a mistake as long as the heart is fine. But then again, why does the word _mistake_ still has negative connotations?

Is it possible that when the heart chooses over the mind there are no mistakes because we feel fine with the decisions we make? Is it because it's what we want, despite everything else?

Then what happens when the heart chooses but it isn't given the opportunity of following its decision? Does the mind take over the person's actions or is it left aside along with the heart?

What is one Inspector Nakamori going to do when her heart has already made a decision but can do nothing about it?

Said Inspector gave a long tired sigh and reclined in her comfortable desk chair. She didn't know where she got the strength to come to work, but there she was playing her role like she had been for the past years.

'_Just a little bit…If only I had made__ it there just a little bit earlier…'_

She couldn't stop brushing her fingers against her lips. Even though it had been some days since _that_ event she could still feel his warm lips pressing against hers with so much passion – she even dared to say love.

'_No… Not love…'_ She reconsidered with a sad smile. _'He wouldn't have left if he loved me…' _She wheeled the chair around to watch the sky outside as tiny white dots fell down. _'Maybe it's time already…to move on for good…' _The thought of trying again with Kosuke crossed her mind for the second time that day. Well, he seemed to still like her and she wouldn't be alone with him. But how would she be able look at him in the eyes, knowing that her heart belonged to someone else? It wouldn't be fair to him. Then what was left to do? She was sure that, even if she tried with another guy, she would still think about him and love him in silence; like a resigned flower adorning a big room. She knew she would forget how to laugh if she forgot him; that was why she could still remember those beautiful days when he could make her smile so easily, with a joke or a magic trick, could anger her with a flip of her skirt, could make her blush with a simple rose, could make her feel safe with a warm hug, could make her relax with the mere sound of his voice, could make her feel lost when she only looked into his eyes, and could make her feel a hundred different things just being near her. Never would she able to forget it, for it was all thanks to him that she had had the best years of her life.

Aoko closed her eyes, her smile quivering a bit. _'How stupid can I be? Why do I have to notice it now that it's already too late?'_

A knock at her door interrupted her thoughts, making her jump a little, and with a masked voice she allowed whoever it was to come in.

Hakuba poked his head inside the room before entering completely and closing the door behind him.

"Hey."

"Oh, hi Hakuba. How are you?" She said with a little smile. She wasn't surprised to see him there. For the past years he would usually drop by her office to check up on her, or just talk.

Hakuba sighed and sat on the chair in front of her desk. "I'm fine… Not much work to do… But the real question is how _you_ are?" he said, eyeing the girl, attentive to any reaction.

"I'm fine." She answered almost automatically.

Hakuba stared at her with an incredulous expression. "Aoko, what kind of fool do you think I am?"

"I don't know. I suppose it depends on how much you have hit your head…" She said, muttering the last part.

Hakuba arched an eyebrow. Now that was a surprise. Aoko making a joke? Had he missed something or had she gone completely mad? "Aoko…" He said cautiously.

She sighed. "I'm sorry Hakuba. Really, it's okay. I… I just need time to adjust, again," she muttered, "to my normal life. After all he's gone, again," she murmured, "and I think that now it'll be for good. And… And… I don't know." She looked at him. "I have this feeling that next time we see each other, it will be completely different. Maybe next time I won't be like this, maybe next time he comes back he will be married or I'll be married and things will be easier, maybe…maybe…" her voice quivered a bit.

Hakuba reached for her hand. "Aoko, there is something you need to know about Kuroba and his reason to become Kaitou Kid." He couldn't hold it in any more. He had to tell her.

"What do mean?" She looked, confused, at him. "I don't-"

"Listen to me Aoko, it's very important." Hakuba took a long breath and prepared himself for a long explanation. _'I'm sorry Kuroba, but I need to tell her.'_ "You see, his father-"

"Keibu! There is a-!" One of the police officers under her charge slammed in the office with a noticeable pale face and stopped in mid sentence upon seeing the well known British detective holding his boss' hand in what looked (in his opinion) like a personal conversation. He also noticed the look the detective was giving him now and realized he had just interrupted something very important.

"I-I'm sorry to interrupt, Keibu, detective Hakuba…"

"What is it?" Aoko said, not getting why the officer seemed so uncomfortable, although Hakuba coughed and released Aoko's hand.

"K-Keibu…T-There is a letter for you…"

"Okay, leave it there; I'll see it once I finish this."

"B-But…I-It's…It's a…a…" He said extending the letter to her with a shaking hand.

She looked doubtfully at Hakuba, who looked doubtfully back, and stared at the envelope. As she expected, her name was written on one side, and she noticed it was computer-typed. "I don't see where the problem is…" She eyed the man with an arched eyebrow and then turned her attention back to the innocent envelope. Hakuba remained silent the whole time, staring suspiciously at the envelope and making his own assumptions. She casually turned it around to see who was it from and when she did, she nearly fell out of her chair, eyes getting bigger every passing second. _'What the…?'_

"But… How…?"

"I-I know…but we've already checked it, Keibu. It isn't fake."

Aoko looked at Hakuba to check she wasn't confabulating it, and by the expression on his face she really wasn't. Both stared at each other, unsure of what to do. His eyes telling her what she was already thinking, Aoko stared back at the envelope as a shiver ran down her back. She didn't know how to respond to this new discovery, so she just stayed there looking at the now not-so-innocent envelope with one single thought sweeping in her and Hakuba's mind at that moment.

_A Kid heist…_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hakuba held the door for Aoko to get out of the conference room and then closed it behind her. They started to walk out of the building and headed towards the restaurant situated a few blocks from there. All of this without saying a single word since they had their own thoughts to keep them busy. They sat at a far table in one of the restaurant's corner, and after ordering their meals, stared at the table with different expressions. One thoughtful and calculating and the other tired and a tad pale.

"Aoko…" Hakuba started, not looking at her. "Are you sure about this? This will be your first time at a Kid heist. And I mean it from your father's position. You do know what that means, don't you?"

"I know…" She whispered.

Hakuba sighed and rubbed his face. "What the hell is that idiot thinking? I thought he was leaving."

"Yeah…" she said, and couldn't stop a tiny smile from making its way onto her face. Her stomach was full of butterflies at the thought of him still being here. She had no doubts now, she still loved him, and she had never stopped doing so.

"Don't you think we'd better go to his house and stop him?" he said.

"Nah, I don't think we'll find him there. He's smarter than that."

"Yeah, you're right… Maybe his mother…"

"If she knows something, and I really don't think so, she won't tell us anything."

Hakuba looked up and stared at her for a few minutes. She looked better than she had these last few days. Like a new hope shining in her eyes, and it was making him feel better to know she was recovering her usual strength. He just hoped Kuroba wasn't thinking to do anything stupid and leave again because this time he would go after him, and once he found him he would make sure he got what he deserved. You could count on that.

Aoko took out of her purse the Kid notice and re-read it for the umpteenth time without missing the caricature at the end of the letter…

_**My most cordial greetings to all the task force and especially to my lovely Inspector Nakamori!**_

_**I know my departure shocked you all, but fear not! For I still have one trick under my sleeve. **_

_**On a day full with greetings and joy, when one lady and her companion shall celebrate their future union, I will descend from the skies and steal the most precious jewel of all.**_

_**My faithful companion will be there too, to light my way through the darkness until my jewel I find. For she holds a shine stronger and her beauty holds no comparison.**_

_**So, 'till then my loyal followers! I shall hope for our reunion to be as splendid and entertaining as the others have been.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Kaitou Kid**_

She frowned. After reading it with the rest of the police department, her superiors and even Hakuba, they had all agreed on the time of the heist. As usual, it would be at night; on a full moon night nonetheless. This meant of course that they also have the date: next Saturday. Which, to be more precisely, was _tomorrow. _So, in conclusion, tomorrow at night Kaitou Kid would make his appearance one more time after so many years. Now all they needed to decipher was the place and what he was about to steal.

Aoko tried to remember any important jewel in exhibition these last few days but came up with nothing of the sort. Note to self. Check the newspapers later…

"Have you thought about the jewel he will try to steal?" Hakuba said, as though reading her thoughts.

"I was thinking about that just now and I have no clue…"

At that moment the waiter arrived with their order and they started to eat without another word on the subject.

"Aoko…" Hakuba said after a while, startling Aoko.

"What is it?"

"About what I was saying earlier, before the heist note…" Hakuba looked seriously at Aoko, trying to make her understand the importance of the subject. "About Kuroba's reason for you know what…" He didn't think it was safe to talk about such a subject in a restaurant full of people (even if they were in a far corner), but he needed to let her know that they hadn't finished with that talk.

Aoko looked down at her plate.

"You know…" She started, still looking down, in a quiet voice, almost whispering. "I always thought he had a reason for doing what he did. I couldn't bring myself to believe that he only did it because he enjoyed it. But I couldn't come up with a theory good enough to satisfy me… So instead of finding the answer to all my questions I concentrated on hating him because it was the only way to sooth my pain." She marked a pause and sighed deeply. "I covered up my feelings for him because I couldn't stand the way I was feeling. But they were _covered_, not erased, never erased. And when I saw him after so many years, those feelings tried to come up to the surface but I wouldn't let them, because I was scared to feel the same way again." Her eyes started to water and Hakuba didn't stop her. "But what I didn't know was that by doing so I was hurting myself even more; until I reached a point when I couldn't take it anymore, and I just kissed him because I needed to feel his warmth again, I needed to release everything I was keeping inside, I needed to feel _alive_, and I didn't care about anything else. I just wanted to be with him." At this point tears were rolling down her cheeks, and Hakuba gave her his handkerchief once again.

Aoko dried her tears and looked up at Hakuba with a smile. "I don't care any more; I don't care what his reasons are or were… I just want him to be here with me. I don't want to close my heart again."

Hakuba stared at her and grabbed one of her hands, smiling. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll be here to make sure that happens."

Aoko's smile grew bigger. "I know… Thanks, Hakuba…"

"Now…" the detective said to change the subject. "Why don't we enjoy our delicious meal before it gets cold?"

"Sure." Aoko grinned.

"Oh! By the way, I talked with Momoi-san yesterday about her wedding celebration party. She filled me in with all the missing details." He said casually while cutting up his meat.

"Really? What did she say?"

"Well, as you know, it's tomorrow. And she said she will be doing it at 9 o'clock because she wanted all her guests to enjoy a wonderful dinner before showing everybody her new engagement ring, which was very big she reminded me a couple of times, and shines in different colors under the new moon."

"Huh… that's so Keiko-like…" She said, eating a piece of her own meal.

_Long pause… _

Both adults started choking with their meals and after swallowing with a little help of water they stared at each other rather incredulously…

"He wouldn't…"

"Do you think…?"

"I don't think he will."

"But maybe…"

"Nah, that's not possible."

"But he could try."

"It's too easy."

"I don't think he cares."

"Yeah, probably…"

"But why?"

"Who knows?"

Both adults contemplated the situation. There was a high possibility that Kaito would try to steal Keiko's ring at her party. It matched perfectly with the heist note so it left no doubt on both minds that their assumptions were correct. And if the heist was tomorrow they had but little time to prepare themselves and the place for the big show…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Kyaa!! I can't believe Kaitou Kid will come to my wedding ceremony party!!" Keiko squealed with delight.

"Let me remind you, honey that he will be here to try to rob you… Not to enjoy the party…" Kai Sukiyama, her fiancé, said tiredly. She had been like this since Aoko and Hakuba had told her about the heist.

"I know, I know… But still, isn't it exciting?! Kaitou Kid!!" She said, eyes shining.

"Was she always like this in high school?" Kai asked to Aoko and Hakuba who were checking the house's windows.

"Worse…" They muttered in unison.

"Okay." Aoko said after a while. "I believe everything is in order. No bombs. No strings. No toys…"

"No paint…" Hakuba said, glaring at a few memories back in his high school days.

Aoko giggled. "Don't worry. I think you look cute in pink."

Hakuba's glare only intensified after that comment.

"Anyway, I think I'll better check the roof again just to be sure." It'd taken some time to check on the whole house and now she wasn't sure she'd gone through that place so well. After all, Kai's house could only be described as a mansion. With more than forty rooms each decorated with the finest furniture she had ever seen, along with two huge and incredible pools (one on the inside and the other on the outside of the house). Moreover, there was a huge park surrounding the mansion, strewn with all kind of plants and exquisite sculptures. Heck, they even owned the forest near the property, with lake and all…

But this, of course, was nothing for the heir of one of the most successful companies in Japan…

"Okay." Hakuba said before going to check a few more places on his own.

"Wait!" Keiko exclaimed suddenly and everyone turned to look at her. "There is only one hour left 'till the party starts!"

Aoko stared at her confusedly. "I know… That's why we are checking everything again…"

"No! I mean, there is one hour left! When are you going to change your clothes?"

Aoko looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a plain straight blue skirt with a matching jacket, high-heeled shoes, and a white blouse. She glanced back at Keiko with the same expression.

"Um… I don't see anything wrong with my clothes. This is what I usually wear at work."

"Exactly! You are not at work right now, you are at my wedding ceremony party! And you, miss, will look as lovely as all my other guests!" Keiko giggled.

"Wha-?"

"Let's go!" Keiko grabbed Aoko's arm and started to drag her to one of the many rooms where she had a couple of dresses of her own.

"Keiko, wait! I _am_ working! Did you forget that Kaito is coming?!" She freaked.

"Huh? Kaito?"

'_Ups…' _Aoko sweat-dropped, realizing her mistake."Uh… yeah, Kaitou Kid I mean!"

"So? That's an even better reason!"

"Uh?" Aoko stared at her, not getting where was she going with this.

"We have to look even more dashing for our lovely Kid-sama! And if he's coming that means a lot of reporters and cameras will be here too!" She said dreamily. "So, come on! We don't have much time!"

"But wait!" This couldn't be happening to her. "I won't be able to catch him in a dress! It will be too uncomfortable…" She was getting desperate.

"Oh, don't worry…" She said with a devilish gleam in her eyes that sent shivers down Aoko's spine. "You'll catch him…"

Aoko blushed. _A LOT_.

As for Hakuba and Kai, they only sighed and sweat-dropped at Aoko's screams and Keiko's words from the other side of the door…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Congratulations!!"

"Thank you!" Keiko giggled while hugging Kai's arm. A lot of people were arriving at the Sukiyama household that night and like good hosts, they were greeting all their guests at the front door. As Keiko had said earlier, a lot of reporters with TV cameras where waiting on the other side of the gate interviewing the guests who were arriving at the party or seeking a way to fool the security guards…

"Keiko!" A group of four girls, who Keiko recognized to be her work friends, approached the couple. Each wore fashionable dresses and looked like models out of a magazine.

"Congratulations!" The girl in the red dress exclaimed.

"You look lovely together!" The girl in the black one giggled.

"This place is so beautiful!" The girl in the green one admired.

"You lucky girl…" The girl in the purple one teased.

"Thank you guys!" Keiko laughed.

"Is it true? About Kaitou Kid?" The black dressed girl asked.

"Yep!" Keiko answered with a big smile.

The girls squealed. "Oh my god! I'm so excited!" The purple one said blushing.

"Keiko, I read in the newspapers that that Inspector Nakamori is your high school friend. Is it true?"

Keiko laughed. "That's right! Best friend from high school!" She said proudly.

The four girls were amazed. "I read a lot about her in the newspapers! The green one said. "She's awesome! Not a single criminal has escaped her hands!"

"But this Kaito Kid we are talking about." The red girl said lovingly. "Nobody can catch him!"

Keiko giggled. "Well, that's true. But Aoko can be a little stubborn sometimes."

"Where is she by the way?" The four scanned the place.

Keiko scanned the place too. "Mmm… I'm not sure…" She suddenly chuckled. "Probably somewhere hiding…"

The girls stared at her confused and Kai only sighed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

'_Oh my God… Oh my God… Oh my God… Please don't so this to me… I'm a good girl. I work for the law. I pay my taxes. Please! Don't do this to ME!' _Aoko prayed in her head with her eyes closed. She cracked one eye open and looked down at her. "Oh my God! I'm still the same!" She whispered frantically and covered her face with her hands. "Okay… Okay…" She took long breaths. "I can do this. I'm Nakamori Aoko! _Inspector Nakamori!_ A dress is not going to get in my way!"

"Aoko?"

Aoko screamed and hid behind the column on her right, luckily that corridor was dark enough to prevent anyone from noticing her clothes. She poked her head out and saw Hakuba looking at her curiously.

"Um…Aoko, are you all right?

"Hakuba! Hi! I'm okay!" She said nervously.

Hakuba arched an eyebrow. "Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not."

Hakuba stared at her with a I'm-not-buying-that-shit look.

Aoko sighed defeated. "I-I don't want you to look at me…or anybody else for that matter…"

"Why is that?"

Aoko fidgeted. "Well…Uh…I…Keiko…She…" She took a long breath. "Just promise me you won't laugh."

"Okay…" Hakuba said a bit uncertain.

Aoko stepped away from the column reluctantly.

Hakuba mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes got bigger like two plates. "Holy shit…" He whispered.

"I know!" She said, blushing.

Hakuba coughed. "Wow Aoko… I didn't know you liked to wear that kind of dresses…" He teased, recovering from the shock. The dress Aoko was wearing could simply be described as _fashionable_ and _hot_, showing all her curves in the right places. It was a long-ankle dark blue dress with a long slit on the right that reached her thigh, made from a shiny fabric that, when she moved, produced an incredible effect, like shimmering stars in a dark night. The top of the dress was grabbed at her neck by two straps, making her show a lot of cleavage and a very low back to let the imagination flow. Her hair was up in a loose bun with a few strands of hair adorning her face and she had slight blue make up and matching high heels. There was one word to describe her: _stunning._

Aoko blushed more. "I don't! Keiko made me wear it! And I can't change back to my clothes because she hid them!"

"Then put on some other dress." He simply said.

"You don't want to know how her other dresses are…" She muttered, defeated, making Hakuba pity the poor girl.

"Well, as your best friend I can't say I approve of you wearing that dress." He remembered all the single guys at the party and his overprotective big brother side started surfacing. "And I can tell by just looking at those heels that you won't be able to move much."

"Hakuba-kun… Thank you! You do understand me!" She said tearfully.

"But…" Hakuba grinned evilly. "This way it will be easier to catch Kid…"

If Aoko could blush more, she would be compared to a tomato. Hakuba laughed and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry. You look fine. We better get ready, he might come anytime." And started dragging her to the top floor where the rest of the task force was waiting. Aoko's heart started beating faster at the idea that he would be here at any moment. She was dead nervous, she didn't know why he had come back or why he was doing this, she just hoped she could talk to him. _'Maybe if I had done this before he wouldn't have left me again.' _Aoko shook her head. _'No. Not now.'_ she thought determinedly. She had to play her role well. Hakuba looked at her out of the corner of his eye, and smiled.

They entered one the rooms on their left and were received by the sight of a lot of TV screens showing angles all around the house and the party downstairs. Most of the police officers in the room stopped what they were doing and their mouths dropped to the floor when they saw Aoko in that dress walking through the room like nothing was wrong, but visibly blushing. "What's the status?" She asked one of the men at the computers. The poor guy did everything he could not to stare at his boss, but one look from Hakuba made him realize that if he didn't look at the screen instead of _other places_ he would be dead before he knew it. He gulped and tuned fast back to the screen. "E-Everything i-is in order K-Keibu!"

"Good. Keep watching. Don't let your guard down."

"Yes sir!"

"What now?" Hakuba said while glaring at several more men in the room who dared to look at her in a not-so-gentlemanly way.

Aoko concentrated. "You know, he might be already here disguised as one of the guests."

"Possibly; most probable. Do you think we should scan the crowd by ourselves in case we recognize him?"

"It will be impossible to recognize him by looks. But maybe he will slip out something."

"Aoko…" He said, whispering so only she could hear. "Are you really going to arrest him?" He was looking at her seriously.

Aoko looked back and stared at him with the same face before breaking in a kind of sad smile. "I could never do that…" And with that she left the room.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Aoko walked through the masses of people, scanning the faces around. She was still a bit embarrassed for wearing that kind of dress but after watching those of some girls she thought her dress was nothing compared to those. In any case, she looked sexy but classier. '_Honestly…'_

She kept walking a few minutes more without noticing anything strange and was thinking of going back upstairs when a hand grabbed her wrist and spun her around.

"Kosuke!" She exclaimed. "What are you doing here?!"

"Well, hello to you too Aoko." He joked. "I'm a guest too. I work for the Sukiyama Company and Kai and I are like work partners so he invited me as well." He said casually, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Really? I knew you were working for a new company but didn't know which one."

"Exactly." He grinned. "By the way, you look absolutely lovely tonight." He said, staring her from head to toe with a tender smile.

"Um…T-Thank you…" She couldn't put her finger on the sensation, but she didn't feel uncomfortable with him staring at her. _'Does this mean I still like him? But Kaito…' _She thought sadly.

"Hey! What's with the long face? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be wearing that sad expression." He smiled.

"Yeah, I know." Aoko smiled a bit.

"Um, by the way… And this is a bit embarrassing…" He said scratching the back of his head. "Could you tell me where the bathroom is? This is my first time at the Sukiyama's house and this place is so huge! So…" He said sheepishly.

Aoko giggled. "Sure. This way."

Aoko lead him away from the party to one of the upper floors and through a corridor before turning right into another passage at whose end, she knew, was a bathroom. Yeah, she'd checked the place that well.

Aoko just noticed that this second corridor was darker than the others downstairs and made a mental note to check it out with Hakuba later.

She had just arrived at the bathroom's door and was about to open it when she suddenly felt two strong arms circle her waist from behind making her paralyze in the spot.

"K-Kosuke, w-what are y-you doing?" She could feel his warm breath on her neck and ear.

"I'm stealing you…" He whispered in a seductive voice that wasn't Kosuke's at all.

A shiver ran down Aoko's back. "Kaito…" She breathed. In one swift movement he had clamped a hand over her mouth and had pushed her inside the bathroom, locking the door behind them.

Her back was pressed against the door, her mouth still shut off by his hand, and he was covering her body with his own so she couldn't escape.

Aoko's breath was taken away by the sight of intense cerulean eyes staring down at her. He had taken his costume off while she was reaching to open the door and wasn't looking. But he wasn't wearing normal clothes either; he was dressed in a white suit, blue shirt, red tie, white shoes, top hat and monocle. He was Kid now.

He grinned. "Greetings, Inspector Nakamori. It's a pleasure to see you again in such a common place." Aoko glared at him, it was just then that she noticed he was staring at her, or at what she was wearing to be more precisely.

"My… My… Aren't we a bit daring today?" He said with a glint in his eyes that made her blush even more. "I'm still trying to figure out who you dressed up for… Should I feel honored?" He said with the slightest tone of possession in his tone.

Aoko mumbled something under his gloved hand.

He removed his hand from her mouth and grabbed her right arm instead. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"I said, what are you doing here?" She tried to ignore his question and was impressed at how firm her voice was when her legs felt like jelly and her heart couldn't beat faster than it already did.

Kid just grinned casually. "Well, I did send a heist note. Haven't you received it?"

"You know what I mean." This was bad. She was getting dizzy just by being near him. His tall body so close to hers, his warm breath on her face, his firm hands on her arms, it was too much…

There was a short silence during which she could still hear the distant music of the party downstairs.

"I left something unfinished here. You see there's this little blue gem that caught my eye so many years ago, and for a long time I have wanted to make it mine…"

Aoko stared at him, her heart beating faster. "Wha-What do you m-mean?" _'Does he mean that…?'_

Kid's grin got wider. She could feel his hands traveling slowly up her arms to her neck and face, making something warm start to grow down in her stomach. Aoko unconsciously closed her eyes and let herself drown in his touch. He caressed her face, her hair, her shoulders, her whole being so tenderly and slow. She was literally melting under it.

He wasn't dealing with the situation very well either. He couldn't stop his hands from touching her, and the urge to make her his and never let go increased every second that passed. That dress wasn't helping much either. It wasn't in his plans either to approach her that soon nor to be doing what was currently happening (not that he minded), but the moment he'd seen her at the party he couldn't help but ogle at the sight. He'd never seen her wearing such a dress; she looked absolutely beautiful, a real gem in sea of fake stones. _'My gem…'_ He thought possessively.

"Kaito…" Aoko breathed in his neck.

"Aoko…" He whispered. He couldn't take it any longer. He grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to meet her tender limps with his own in a mind-blowing kiss. She didn't resist and even opened her mouth a little more to let him kiss her deeper – if that was possible. Her arms came up to his shoulders and neck, pulling him closer. She felt with her hands the monocle and top hat and discarded them with no hesitation; Kato's mind seemed to be occupied with other things for he did not notice it at all. Nor when she started to loosen his tie while he was attacking her neck with hot kisses. Not even when she took of his jacket while he was entertaining himself by kissing her collarbone.

Aoko let out an involuntary moan when she felt his hands on her breasts. The distant music started sounding louder, which meant that all the guests had finally arrived and the _real_ party was just starting. The sound of the electronic music downstairs, along with hers and Kaito's ragged breath filled her ears.

She felt his hands going down to her rear and suddenly squeaked inside his mouth when he lifted her up from the ground and locked her legs around his waist. Both shivered in delight at their new position, making them feel something completely new to them. The kisses increasing in force at the sounds the other was making.

After what felt like eons they stopped kissing to breathe but kept in the same position. Both their clothes were a bit ragged and they were breathing hard, still the warm feeling inside of them never ceased; only gave them a need for more.

Aoko had never felt this content and lightheaded in her whole life. He was back, and he was kissing her in such a way that made her wish they were back to her flat…

"Why did you come back?" She couldn't help asking him. Damn her curious side. "You said you had left something unfinished here…" A sparkle of hope was growing in her chest.

Kaito sighed and played with a lock of her hair. _'No more running,' _he thought firmly. "I needed to see your face again because I missed you." He whispered. "Because… Because this time, just this one time, I decided to be selfish." He was staring intently into her eyes with mixed tenderness and sadness.

"I'm so sorry, Aoko. I… I know that the time that has already passed, won't come back; that all those lies and sad days can't be erased. But… I'm dying to be with you again, to hug you and for you to hug me back, to make you smile and laugh again, to hear your voice... I'm lost in your scent, in your lips that come closer to mine whispering. And I know that I'll follow your light even if it leads me to death. So I'm not scared anymore, Aoko." He smiled tenderly. "Please, smile for me again. Let me stay with you… I love you, Aoko."

Aoko couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks. He wanted to be with her… _He loved her_…

"Am I dreaming?" She whispered, shocked.

Kaito chuckled and caressed her hair and face. "I don't think so. But in that case, we are both dreaming. Of course my dreams are slightly different…" a mischievous grin adorning his face.

"You perv…" Aoko muttered.

"Hey! I'm not the one in the skimpy dress!"

"I didn't decide to wear it! It was Keiko!" She blushed.

"Oh, really?" He arched an eyebrow. "Then I'll have to thank her…" He whispered before kissing her again this time much slower and sweeter.

"Kaito…" she said between kisses, and grabbed his face to look into his eyes. "I… I'm sorry too. I should have let you explain that day so many years ago. I shouldn't have run… But I was so angry and disappointed at you. And I tried to forget you, I dated other guys, but in the end it was always the same. Nobody could replace you. Nobody could make me feel so complete and safe. So happy and loved." She smiled at him. "And I realized that I had never stopped loving you and that I never will."

Kaito let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. She loved him back… SHE LOVED HIM BACK! He felt like jumping, shouting, throwing confetti all around the room. He now was so glad he had sat next to that old man in the plane. The memory of their conversation was still fresh on his mind…

"_Why, boy, you look a bit down… What's the problem?"_

_Kaito looked up and stared at the old man on his right. "Nothing… Just… I'm going through some complications…" He said a bit uncertain with a tiny smile._

"_Women?" He said with a wise look._

"_Huh? How did you…?" He was shocked._

_The man laughed. "My boy… For a man to have such a look on his face could only a mean that a woman is involved. If life has thought me anything, is that women are the key to all our troubles but are also the solutions to them." He said with a tiny smile. "They can have such an impact on us men that I think our lives would be empty without them. So, whatever is the problem you are going through right now, I'm sure it can be solved if you two talked about it." The man got closer to Kaito and whispered. "Life, just gives us one opportunity to find our ideal partner. The others are just to forget. Don't waste your opportunity son, don't give up the chance you have to amend your mistakes, you'll regret it forever…"_

A smile grazed his lips at the memory. How right that old man was. _'Thanks, ojii-san…"_

"Aoko-"

"EVERYONE! GET READY! KID IS ARRIVING FROM THE WEST WING!"

Aoko turned her head to look at the door behind her from which the shout had come, followed by several footsteps. "What the…" She turned back to Kaito who was grinning sheepishly at her.

"Sorry, seems that my partner has arrived." He let her down gently and in a blink of an eye his clothes were back on. He skillfully made a white rose to appear out of nowhere and kneeled before her kissing her hand. "We'll have to continue this later, my fair lady. My audience awaits." He smiled at her joyfully.

She looked, confused, at him. "Uh? So you really are going to steal Keiko's ring?"

Kid shrugged. "Consider it like a retirement party. Besides," he added with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "They still expect me to steal a jewel and I wouldn't like to disappoint my audience."

Aoko sighed and smiled back down at him. Some things would never change… "If you don't go now, I think I will to have to arrest you."

He stood up and kissed her lips again. "And I think I will to start stealing you more often…" He whispered huskily. He kissed her one more time before running and jumping out of the bathroom's window, disappearing into the darkness of the night.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Bloody thief…" Hakuba muttered on the ride back from the party.

Aoko giggled. "Oh, chill down. I'm sure it will come off…" She said, staring at his pink hair and eyebrows.

Hakuba sent her a furtive glance, clearly saying it was better to just shut up.

Aoko kept smiling, trying not to show it much, and staring out the car's window while clutching Hakuba's jacket more firmly around her. Everything was covered in white and it was snowing slowly and peacefully. She hadn't felt cold inside the mansion since it had a heating system around the entire house, but outside was a different story. Luckily Hakuba had lent her his jacket so she wouldn't freeze to death in that dress.

The heist had gone off like all the others in the past. Crowds cheering for Kid, Hakuba giving orders to the task force, Kid pulling tricks on everyone (especially on Hakuba), herself following her father's footsteps (curses included), Kid returning the jewel to a squealing Keiko, girls fainting, and finally Kid escaping once again but not without declaring his retirement, which left all the reporters and his dear audience in a clear state of shock…

They reached her building and said goodnight, but Hakuba stopped her before she could go in.

"Aoko, did you have the chance to talk with Kuroba?" He hadn't seen her talking with the thief during the heist, but something in the way she was acting made him suspect that they did have the chance.

Aoko gave him the biggest smile he had seen on his lips in years and kissed his cheek. "Everything is fine. Don't worry."

"Good." Hakuba smiled back. "You can give me that later, so don't worry." He said, pointing at his jacket.

"Okay, thanks Hakuba." She waved at him and hurried inside.

Aoko climbed up the steps and opened her front door into her comfy flat. It was a little chilly, so she decided to turn on the heat and make herself some tea to warm up. She turned into her living room and took off Hakuba's jacket, before putting it away on the hanger near the front door and stopping to look at herself in the mirror beside it. She still couldn't believe _he_ saw her wearing _that_. She noticed her make up was a bit worn off and her hair was a complete mess. No doubt the result of running through the whole heist. She kept staring at her reflection critically, finding all the defects she always thought she had…

"You still look beautiful to me."

Aoko jumped, and looked into the reflection to see Kaito leaning against the wall near the open window with his hands in his pockets. _'Hadn't I closed that window?'_ She pondered.

She turned around and arched an eyebrow. "Did you break into my house?"

Kaito shrugged nonchalantly. "Maybe. Maybe not. So… I just came back to my lovely lady only to find out she is cheating on me with Mr. Pink Hair?" he teased her.

She crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently. "Kaito…" She threatened.

He chuckled. "What? Should I check the place for any threatening mops?" He said, walking slowly towards her. When he got closer she noticed his eyes were different from these past days. They looked happier, as though a new light shone inside them. She felt relieved… Her old friend was coming back.

She grinned, feeling all these small changes also fill her whole being. "Well, you could try but I can't guarantee you'll turn out successful…"

"Oh? Is that so?"

He stood close in front of her, and they stared at each other in silence for a few minutes, cherishing each moment that passed; looking into the other's face and engraving it onto their minds. Kaito lifted his right hand and brushed one of her bangs from her face, caressing her creamy cheek slowly, a soft smile gracing his lips. Aoko leaned against his touch like a petted kitten and closed her eyes. "You can't imagine how long I've waited to be with you like this…" She heard him whisper without knowing the same thought was running trough her head. How many nights when she was in high school had she dreamed of being with Kaito? For him to hug and kiss her like he now did? How many times had she day-dreamed of Kaito saying _I love you_ so tenderly like he had tonight? She could feel her heart beating in delight at the memory.

"You know, there is something that intrigues me…" Aoko said suddenly with her eyes still closed.

"What is it?" Kaito asked curiously, never ceasing his administrations to her cheek and hair.

"If all you wanted to do was see and talk to me, why did you pull out a heist? You don't even care about the jewel you stole… I mean, you could've just called me, you know? Or maybe come to my house…"

Kato stared at her and laughed. "Well, at first I wasn't sure if you will let me talk to you so then I decided to just kidnap you and make you hear me 'till I was finished with what I wanted to say." He said scratching his head sheepishly. "And then the idea of a heist just popped into my mind and I thought it was the best way to reach you. Besides," He added with a Kid-like grin. "I love heists…"

Aoko opened her eyes and stared at him. "So in other words you did it because you felt like it? You went us go trough all that trouble because you wanted to?!"

Kaito pondered over her statement for a second. "Yep!" He said finally, smiling.

"And Hakuba's hair? Why was that?" Her eyes narrowed.

He gave her a Cheshire grin. "Too tempting to resist. Just like you…" He whispered the last part sultrily, earning a cute blush from her. "You know… I still need to explain why I became Kid…" He said, turning serious. "You deserve an explanation. No more masks or lies, just the truth this time."

Aoko grabbed slowly the hand that was caressing her cheek and kissed it. "It's okay; we have our whole lives for that. And I plan to keep you for a long time…"

"For a long time?"

"Yes, a very, very long time." She whispered seductively, locking her hands around his neck.

Kaito grinned suggestively and placed his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Well that's good to know… It means that tonight I can concentrate on certain _things _that have been plaguing my mind since I saw you at the party…"

"You are a perv… But I love you like that." She muttered, lowering his head.

Kaito's grin only intensified in anticipation and lowered his head to meet her delicious lips in a passionate kiss…

THE END

…

…

_IS IT…?_

Kaito was still kissing her when suddenly he stopped and looked at Aoko.

"Aoko, when we were at the bathroom of that mansion you mentioned you'd dated _other guys_."

"Yeah?" She arched a questioning eyebrow.

Kaito's eyes narrowed. "Who and how many are they?"

"Wha-? Why does it matter now?" She said in an exasperated tone. This was such a nice moment and he had to ruin it. Typical.

"Because."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Come on…That Kosuke guy was one of them, I'm sure of that. I researched a lot on that bastard." He muttered glaring. "But who are the others?"

"No!"

"But Aoko…" He whined.

"If I told you what would you do?" She eyed him suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing much…" He shrugged. "I just wanted to try my new trick on somebody. You see, I just need a saw, a bit of super glue, a tank full of sharks, a rope and-"

_BONK!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_(cat ear twitches) SO?? Did I gave you fluff or did I not???!! You asked me for fluff, YOU GOT IT!! XD Um…about the kissing part…(blushes) like I said to __**s2lou **__before…my mind got in contact with my dark side, putting my good side in a dark jail while writing together that part…so yeah…(coughs)_

_Again, thank you sooo much to all those who read and review my story!! _

_**anaime7**_

_**katiesparks **_

_**ami-chan – the frenchie **_

_**senselesswords **_

_**A Midsummer Night's Dream **_

_**hallow777**_

_**Asukastears**_

_**Tsuki Kurayami**_

_**nataeiy1**_

_**Anime Lady PIMP**_

_**Solera**_

_**kilala fae **_

_**sma4ever**_

_And of course……….my dearest friend __**s2lou**__!!!!!!!!!! =3 _

_(sighs) Well, now I gotta tell ya that I won't be writing anymore fics 'till summer holidays arrive…got a lot of homework to do…besides this 25th November I have a fashion show and I have to make __**three**__ dresses for that event…not one……but THREE!!!!! Bloody teachers… -.-_

_Argh…I can't believe my lovely Winter is gone……we are in Spring and it's already 25 C° GODDAMMIT!!!! (sweat-droppes) Sorry about that… just taking out my frustration… _

_Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did wrting it and I hope to see ya all again soon!!!!! (eyes waters) Goodbye minna-san !!!!!!!!!!_

…

_(mutters) Don't think because I don't write you'll be saved of my reviews… (laughs evilly)_


End file.
